Wherever This Road May Lead Us
by peneloo
Summary: Suite de Memories of Me. Devant faire face aux évènements survenus pendant sa perte de mémoire, Dean fait de son mieux pour stabiliser sa relation avec son frère. Slash Sam/Dean. Traduction de la fic de Gillian Middleton.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Gillian Middleton ( u/483952/Gillian_Middleton )

**Titre :** Wherever This Road May Lead Us (Où que cette route puisse nous mener)

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Devant faire face aux évènements survenus pendant sa perte de mémoire, Dean fait de son mieux pour stabiliser sa relation avec son frère.

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Gillian Middleton.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Gillian Middleton**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est une fic **slash**, traitant donc de relations homosexuelles qui iront jusqu'au lemon donc vous êtes prévenus. **Inceste**. Cette histoire est la **suite** de **Memories of Me**, que j'ai également traduite et que je vous conseille vivement de lire avant.

Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi longue! Au cas où il y aurait encore des gens que ça intéresse, voici enfin la suite de Memories of Me, qui fera deux chapitres.

* * *

**Partie 1**

Dean regarda ses vêtements tourner dans le sèche-linge, hypnotisé par le mouvement circulaire et par le cliquetis régulier et sourd de quelque chose de métallique heurtant le tambour. Il avait l'esprit parfaitement vide et détendu, et il pouvait sentir ses yeux commencer à se fermer alors que la fatigue causée par une longue nuit sans sommeil le rattrapait.

Une porte claqua derrière lui et il sursauta, ses yeux s'ouvrant brusquement et son regard se concentrant.

« Désolé, » dit Sam, souriant largement en rouvrant la porte de métal et en commençant à sortir son tas de vêtements du sèche-linge. « On dort debout, vieux ? »

« Ha ha, » fit Dean aigrement, se frottant le visage avec lassitude. « C'est moi qui ai conduit toute la nuit. Toi au moins tu as réussi à roupiller un peu. »

« Ouais, parce que moi plus mes jambes dans le siège avant de cette voiture égal une bonne nuit de sommeil. » Sam secoua un jean et le plia dans le sens de la longueur avant de le rouler en boule et de le fourrer dans son sac de voyage. Les deux garçons sortaient de l'école d'empaquetage des Winchester, qui consistait en gros à rendre les vêtements aussi petits que possible pour en faire rentrer un maximum dans un sac.

Dean balança la tête de droite à gauche pour se dérouiller. « C'était mieux que rien. » Si les vêtements de Sam étaient secs, les siens devaient l'être aussi, il ouvrit donc le couvercle du sèche-linge et commença à sortir ses affaires. Tandis qu'il pliait et secouait, il réfléchit aux différents vêtements qu'il avait lavés, qui étaient en fait à peu près tous ceux qu'il possédait. Des T-shirts noirs. Des caleçons gris. Des chemises de flanelle, des motifs à carreaux sombres.

_« Est-ce que j'ai quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas noir ? »_

Dean s'arrêta, fronçant les sourcils à ce souvenir. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé avant, à ce qu'il portait. Il affectionnait les jeans, les brodequins et les chemises qui lui allaient juste comme il fallait. Mais c'était plus pour le confort et le côté pratique qu'autre chose. Mais maintenant il lui venait à l'esprit – non, il se souvenait qu'il lui était venu à l'esprit – que ce qu'il portait était vraiment… sombre. Que cela manquait vraiment de couleur.

Se souvenir d'une pareille chose procurait une sensation très bizarre. Remettre en question quelque chose qu'il avait toujours tenu pour acquis. Examiner les raisons d'un point de vue totalement différent et trouver qu'elles manquaient.

_« J'ai rien contre la manière dont on a grandi, mec, mais c'est une sacrée raison pour acheter des vêtements. »_

Ah. Si seulement son goût en matière de fringues était la seule chose qu'il devait remettre en question maintenant.

Dean jeta un regard en coin à Sam, qui était en train de remettre les manches d'un sweatshirt à manches longues à l'endroit. Sam leva les yeux, lui sourit à nouveau et Dean se contenta de secouer la tête et de retourner à son propre linge.

« T'es toujours en colère contre moi ? » dit Sam sur le ton de la conversation.

« Je ne suis pas en colère, » répondit brièvement Dean, faisant passer son irritation sur son jean, le réduisant à une boule serrée et le fourrant dans son sac.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. J'essayais juste d'alléger l'ambiance. »

Dean fourra un malheureux T-shirt dans son sac et se tourna pour faire face à son frère. « Quelle ambiance ? » demanda-t-il. « Il n'y avait pas d'ambiance avant que tu dises ça. »

Les joues de Sam se colorèrent légèrement. « J'ai juste dit que tu étais mignon. »

« Ouais, et tu aurais dit ça il y a une semaine ? »

« Non, » admit Sam. « J'aurais pu le penser. »

Dean se contenta de le regarder.

« D'accord, je ne l'aurais peut-être pas pensé non plus, » dit Sam sur la défensive. « Mais on n'est pas il y a une semaine, Dean. On est aujourd'hui. »

« Ouais, et hier nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour mettre ça derrière nous, » signala Dean. Sam prit avec sa mâchoire cette expression entêtée qu'il avait mais Dean n'allait pas céder, cette fois-ci. « Pas vrai ? »

Sam lui fit face pendant quelques instants de plus, puis haussa ses larges épaules et se remit à plier son linge. « Tu prends ça trop au sérieux, » dit-il doucement.

« Mince, désolé, » dit Dean aussi sarcastiquement qu'il le pouvait en démêlant ses chaussettes et ses caleçons. Pourquoi s'emmêlaient-ils toujours ? « J'imagine que je ne trouve pas ça aussi hilarant que toi. »

Comme il s'y attendait, Sam eut l'air contrit et coupable. Sa tête se redressa et il se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne trouve pas ça drôle, » dit-il sincèrement et Dean sentit lui-même un pincement de culpabilité.

« D'accord, d'accord, » marmonna-t-il, rangeant les derniers vêtements avec gratitude. « T'as fini ? J'ai besoin de me reposer la tête. »

« Ouais. » Sam mit son sac de voyage sur son épaule et suivit Dean à l'extérieur de la laverie, dans la rue calme. Dean s'arrêta alors que Sam posait une grande main sur son bras et le pressait doucement.

« Dean ? » dit-il doucement.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Je ne me moquais pas de toi. Honnêtement. »

Dean voulait vraiment être celui qui rit maintenant. Il aligna quelques remarques piquantes, _Ne sois pas une telle mauviette, Sam. On en a fini avec la culpabilité, Sam ? Monte dans cette foutue voiture, Sam._

D'une manière ou d'une autre, aucune ne fut capable de franchir ses lèvres. Sam semblait tellement sincère en se tenant là, ses cheveux trop longs lui tombant sur le front, ses yeux sombres si brillants et sérieux. Quelque chose se serra dans la poitrine de Dean.

« Ouais, ok, » fut tout ce qu'il réussit à dire. Sam lui lança un sourire hésitant, sa fossette se déplaçant et la douleur dans la poitrine de Dean grandit. « On peut y aller ? » implora-t-il, réprimant impitoyablement cette douleur, la refoulant au fond de lui.

Sam acquiesça et partit le premier et Dean prit une profonde inspiration, puis une autre. Ça craignait vraiment.

* * *

L'eau de la douche coulait fort dans la salle de bain et Dean s'appuya contre la tête capitonnée de son lit en soupirant. C'était tellement soulageant de pouvoir baisser sa garde sans que Sam observe chacun de ses foutus mouvements. Si seulement il savait ce que son énigmatique petit frère pensait. Que se passait-il derrière ces yeux ?

Une image vint à l'esprit de Dean, comme une diapositive se plaçant devant un objectif.

_Les yeux de Sam, écarquillés et brillants d'amour, des larmes dégoulinant sur ses tempes. La texture et le goût qu'aurait ce liquide s'il le léchait amoureusement sur la peau jeune et tendue, les larmes salées ayant un goût de sang dans sa bouche. _

Avec un juron étouffé, Dean serra le poing et frappa avec force l'oreiller à côté de lui. Et il pouvait se passer de la rediffusion en Technicolor, merci bien.

« Respire, Dean, respire, » se conseilla-t-il à voix basse. Il était tout à fait compréhensible qu'il soit hanté par ces souvenirs. Après tout, il avait traversé une expérience traumatisante. Perdre la mémoire, avoir le Syndrome de Stockholm sur Sam, retrouver la mémoire et devoir gérer les conséquences.

N'importe qui serait tendu après ça.

Un peu d'aide de la part de son frère aurait été la bienvenue. Mais non, monsieur Je-ferais-tout-pour-toi ne se rendait pas le moins du monde utile. Il passait son temps à faire des regards en coin, à rougir de façon inappropriée et à exhiber cette foutue fossette dans sa direction au lieu d'avoir l'air convenablement honteux et pris en faute par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait.

Dean aurait tout donné en cet instant pour effacer ces quelques derniers jours de son esprit. De l'esprit de _Sam_. Pour que les choses redeviennent simplement comme elles étaient entre eux, sans ces souvenirs embarrassants et cette foutue _sensation_ dans sa poitrine qui ne s'en allait pas.

Sam choisit cet instant pour sortir de la salle de bain dans un nuage de vapeur et dans rien d'autre qu'une serviette d'hôtel. Il séchait ses cheveux avec l'autre serviette en arrivant, alors que l'eau scintillait toujours sur ses épaules et sur le haut de ses bras. Il s'arrêta net, Dean lui lançant un regard furieux, la main tombant de sa tête, la serviette qui séchait ses cheveux suspendue à ses doigts.

« Quoi ? » dit-il, sur la défensive.

Dean serra la mâchoire, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

« Hé, c'est toi qui voulais que les choses redeviennent normales, » dit Sam sur la défensive. « C'est ce que je fais habituellement après une douche. »

Dean ramassa sa trousse de toilette et sa serviette et dépassa son frère l'air furieux, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre.

« Dean, » dit Sam avec exaspération tandis que Dean passait à côté de lui pour aller dans la salle de bain. « Dans un milliard de chambres d'hôtels après un milliard de douches c'est ce que – »

Dean ferma ostensiblement la porte au nez de son frère, interrompant sa plainte.

« Ouais, Sammy, » marmonna-t-il, tournant brutalement les robinets jusqu'à ce que de l'eau bouillante et fumante se déverse dans la cabine de douche. « Mais dans toutes ces milliard de chambres d'hôtel et pendant toutes ces milliard de douches tu ne nettoyais pas mon sperme de ton ventre ! »

Dean arracha sa chemise et déboutonna son jean, jetant ceinture, portefeuille, clés et tout le reste sur le carrelage et les enlevant avec son boxer. Il poursuivit son monologue décousu à voix basse, énumérant ses griefs en se débarrassant de ses vêtements et en se plaçant sous le torrent.

« Tirons un trait là-dessus, j'avais dit. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là-dedans ? On était d'accord pour en finir avec ça, Sam, mais tu es incapable de lâcher prise, pas vrai ? Tu peux jamais rien laisser tomber, faut que tu le tritures, que tu poses des questions et que tu détruises tout ! »

« Tu as dit quelque chose ? » demanda Sam de l'autre côté de la porte, et Dean se mordit la lèvre en se rendant compte que sa basse complainte s'était transformée en bruyante diatribe.

« Fous-moi la paix ! » rétorqua-t-il, pas d'humeur à être gentil. Il mit son visage sous le jet d'eau en poussant un grognement, retenant sa respiration alors que l'eau trop chaude mitraillait sa peau, nettoyait la sueur et la crasse de la journée et ce goût sur ses lèvres qu'il ne pouvait se sortir de la tête.

« Nom de Dieu, Sammy, » murmura-t-il, s'extrayant du jet d'eau, appuyant son front contre le carrelage froid, l'eau ruisselant sur son visage, ses cheveux et les coins de ses yeux. « S'il te plaît, laisse tomber. »

* * *

Dean se rasait soigneusement devant le miroir, une serviette autour de la taille, sentant la chaleur bienvenue de la pièce embuée s'envelopper autour de son corps et détendre ses muscles. Il avait une bonne barbe de deux jours à labourer –

_« Est-ce que j'ai besoin de me raser ? »_

- et il fit les gestes machinalement, laissant ce rituel habituel le calmer. Ses mains étaient stables alors qu'il faisait glisser le rasoir sur sa mâchoire, éraflant le dessous de son menton et retraçant soigneusement la fente qu'il avait héritée de son père.

Que lui et Sam avaient tous deux héritée de leur père.

Avec une expression sérieuse, Dean croisa son propre regard dans le miroir, la honte lui donnant des frissons dans le dos. Il avait rejeté la faute sur Sam, mais il savait qu'il était injuste. Ouais, peut-être que Sam aurait pu faire preuve de davantage de bon sens pendant que la mémoire de Dean était en vacances, mais Dean ne pouvait pas tout lui reprocher.

Parce qu'il ne se souvenait que trop bien de comment ça avait été. L'intensité, la force de ce lien entre eux. Il avait senti cette force longtemps avant que Sam ne soit impliqué. Cette intimité.

Fermant les yeux, Dean put se souvenir avec une parfaite clarté de ce que ça lui avait fait de regarder Sam sans le connaître. Et pourtant de s'être senti si attiré vers lui, si charmé par son sourire, attiré par son corps, conquis par sa gentillesse. Ce que ça lui avait fait de plonger son regard dans celui de Sam et d'y voir cet amour et cette dévotion totale.

Bien sûr, pas la peine d'être un génie pour le deviner. Dean savait qu'il avait quelques lacunes dans le domaine de l'amour, il l'avait senti toute sa vie. Son père et son frère avaient été tout son monde, et il n'y avait eu personne d'autre au bataillon. Ni les personnes diverses avec lesquelles papa les laissait pendant qu'il chassait, ni celles avec lesquelles il restait entre les chasses. Ni les professeurs, ni les amis de passage, ni la parade de femmes qui avaient réchauffé son lit.

Pas même la seule femme qu'il avait cru pouvoir vraiment aimer. Aucun d'eux n'avait atteint cet endroit qui avait été complètement et exclusivement occupé par sa famille.

Son cœur.

Alors, quand tout le reste était parti et quand Dean avait ouvert les yeux en se retrouvant totalement perdu dans le monde, eh bien, pas la peine d'être un génie pour deviner pourquoi il avait été attiré par Sam. Même le sexe n'était pas si incroyable, il était passé par une période dans son adolescence où il avait été plutôt conscient que les hommes pouvaient l'exciter autant que les femmes, dans les bonnes conditions.

En fait, il avait de façon plutôt consciente tourné le dos à cette partie de sa sexualité, en fermant la porte à clé. Il s'était dit que c'était une question de convenances – c'était déjà assez dur de s'intégrer dans certains des endroits où ils devaient aller, sans y ajouter une étiquette encombrante qui rendrait les choses plus compliquées.

Mais en vérité, bien sûr, il avait réprimé ça seulement à cause de son père. Il ne pensait pas que son père ait quoi que ce soit de particulier contre les gays, mais Dean ne pensait pas que cette information sur son aîné serait la bienvenue.

Et puis ça n'avait pas été si difficile, comme ça l'aurait été s'il avait été complètement gay. Les femmes répondaient à tous les besoins de son corps et tout le reste venait de sa famille et de la chasse.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, observant cette fois son reflet avec ironie. Sammy avait eu raison sur ce point, il était un chien. À la minute où il avait eu une chance de combiner les trois grands amours de sa vie, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Littéralement.

Ils devaient juste surmonter ça, lui et Sam. Dépasser les souvenirs, les silences gênants et le fait que Sam soit totalement et complètement incapable de penser dans sa tête et non à voix haute.

Allons bon, peut-être qu'un jour ils s'assiéraient autour de quelques bières et en riraient…

Dean haussa un sourcil en direction de son reflet.

Nan. Sûrement pas.

* * *

Sam était assis sur son lit et lisait le journal local qu'ils avaient pris à l'accueil en arrivant au motel. Il leva les yeux avec un peu de nervosité lorsque Dean sortit de la salle de bain et jeta son kit de rasage et sa trousse sur la table.

« Euh, Dean, » commença-t-il avec incertitude.

« Désolé de t'avoir mal parlé tout à l'heure, » fit Dean, cherchant à adopter un ton léger.

« Tu l'es vraiment ? » dit Sam, l'air perplexe. Il abaissa le journal.

« Ouais. » Dean posa ses vêtements sur un dossier de chaise et contrôla la porte d'entrée, tirant la chaîne et s'assurant qu'elle était bien fermée. Puis il contrôla la fenêtre, remettant le rideau en place alors que le soleil matinal perçait dans la chambre faiblement éclairée. « Je suis juste fatigué, mec. »

« Ouais, » accorda Sam. « Moi aussi. »

Dean défit les couvertures de son lit et s'assit, examinant son frère qui était assis en tailleur sur les couvertures. « Mec, on est bien sur la même page, là ? » dit-il prudemment.

Sam resta interdit, le regard pensif.

« Je veux dire, » continua Dean, « Nous voulons la même chose ici, pas vrai ? Que les choses redeviennent comme elles étaient avant tout ça ? »

« Dean, » dit Sam avec précaution. « Mec, je ne pense pas que les choses puissent jamais redevenir comme elles étaient avant. »

Dean encaissa ça. « Ok, » convint-il, y réfléchissant. « Mais tu sais, hein, qu'elles ne pourront jamais être comme elles étaient _pendant_. Hein ? »

Et voilà que, bordel, Sam détournait encore le regard, déglutissant, serrant le journal entre ses mains. _Allez, Sammy,_ enjôla Dean dans sa tête. _Je sais ce que tu veux, mec, mais ça n'arrivera pas. Laisse tomber, Sam, laisse tomber._

« Ouais. » L'accord de Sam fut aussi doux qu'un murmure, mais il recelait une sincérité qui provoqua une poussée de pur soulagement chez Dean.

« Eh bien, ok alors, » dit-il, bien plus joyeusement. « On ne peut pas retourner en arrière mais on peut avancer. Il faut juste qu'on traverse tout ça et qu'on ressorte de l'autre côté. Et comme tu disais, on a vu pire, pas vrai ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils pendant une seconde ou deux puis se détendit et eut un sourire en coin. « Ouais. »

« Ouais, » approuva Dean. « Maintenant faut que je dorme, mec, impossible de garder les yeux ouverts. Tu vas pioncer un peu ? »

« Ouais, je finis juste le journal avant, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque, le secouant pour le rouvrir. « Voir si je peux nous trouver un nouveau coup. »

« Excellent, » s'enthousiasma Dean, s'allongeant et se tournant sur le côté. Il savait qu'il était trop enthousiaste, savait même qu'il était un peu cruel…

Mais…

Mais il savait aussi ce que Sam voulait, son petit frère n'étant pas si doué que ça pour cacher des choses à son grand frère. Il savait pourquoi Sam s'était laissé séduire même en pensant que c'était lui qui était le séducteur.

Et il savait ce dont Sam avait soif, parce qu'il avait exactement la même soif.

Dean était tombé amoureux de son frère pendant qu'il avait perdu la mémoire, et il était juste de dire qu'il en était de même pour Sam.

Dean savait qu'il était un homme qui avait manqué d'amour toute sa vie. Et il savait que son frère était un homme qui avait trouvé l'amour et l'avait perdu. Et si lui n'avait pas eu toute sa tête quand il avait offert son amour à son frère, alors Sam n'avait certainement pas eu toute sa tête quand il lui avait offert son cœur en retour. Brisé par la solitude, piégé dans une vie qu'il avait rejetée et à laquelle il ne semblait pourtant pas pouvoir échapper.

Séparé de tout ce qui était normal et sécurisant, à quoi pouvait-il s'accrocher si ce n'est à Dean ?

Ça avait été bien trop facile pour eux deux de franchir la limite.

Ce serait bien trop facile de recommencer.

Mais Dean avait repris ses esprits maintenant, et comme d'habitude il était celui qui devait prendre les responsabilités. Voir avec sa tête, pas juste avec son cœur.

C'était à son tour de faire ce qu'il fallait, de les faire traverser ce feu sans qu'il les brûle complètement. Sans qu'il calcine tout ce qui était spécial et important entre eux et qu'il ne leur laisse que des cendres.

Et Dean savait que c'était son boulot.

Alors il ignora les petits bruits que fit Sam en se préparant à aller au lit, en éteignant la lampe de chevet et en s'installant avec un soupir. Il ignora la douleur dans sa poitrine et ce foutu arrière-goût qui s'attardait dans sa bouche.

Et il continua à jouer son rôle de grand frère.

* * *

« Je crois que j'ai trouvé notre prochain coup, » dit Sam, sirotant son café comme s'il était sept heures du matin au lieu de neuf heures du soir.

Dean bailla jusqu'à ce que sa mâchoire craque, appuyant sa tête sur sa main, le coude posé sur la table en Formica.

« Mec, il faut qu'on se remette à ce truc de dormir quand il fait nuit. »

« C'est pas pour tout de suite, si c'est bien ce que je crois. » Sam retourna l'ordinateur portable et Dean plissa les yeux pour lire la page.

« Le Wisconsin du Sud-Est victime d'attaques d'ours pour la troisième fois cette année. »

« Ouais, mais regarde les dates, » dit Sam, retournant l'ordinateur de manière à ce que Dean ne puisse même pas le faire même si ses yeux avaient été totalement concentrés. « On a sans aucun doute un cycle lunaire ici. »

Dean s'arrêta avec la tasse de café à mi-chemin en direction de ses lèvres. « Loup-garou ? »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Possible. »

« Cool. »

* * *

L'Impala roulait à fière allure sur l'autoroute, Dean au volant tandis que Sam étudiait une carte qu'ils avaient récupéré à la dernière station service, vérifiant les coordonnées et les marquant au crayon.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil vers lui. « Tu penses vraiment que c'est un loup-garou ? »

Sam enleva la lampe torche aussi fine qu'un stylo de sa bouche et l'éteignit. « Le motif correspond. »

« Tu te souviens de ton premier ? » Dean lui fit un sourire un coin et Sam rit aux éclats.

« Si je m'en souviens. Douze ans et mes genoux s'entrechoquaient. »

« Papa nous a laissés pour 'garder la voiture' pendant qu'il le traquait. » Dean fit une grimace de dégoût.

« Ce qui voulait dire : 'Dean, surveille ton petit frère pendant que je le traque', » décoda Sam. « Tu étais en pétard. »

« Je voulais juste faire partie de la chasse. »

« Après, la foutue chose a fait demi-tour et papa était derrière elle et nous hurlait de monter dans la voiture et de démarrer. »

« Et j'essayais de te traîner dans la voiture mais tu criais que tu ne laisserais pas papa derrière toi. »

« Comme s'il ne pouvait pas se débrouiller tout seul, » rigola Sam. « Et puis cette foutue chose est sortie à découvert et tu t'es jeté sur elle. »

« C'était une sacrée saloperie, » rappela Dean.

« Et elle venait vers nous, et papa continuait à crier depuis les arbres, et tu attendais encore et encore mec, » dit Sam, secouant la tête. « Je te jure que je pouvais sentir son haleine puante. Et après bam ! »

« Droit entre ses deux yeux, » fit Dean avec satisfaction.

« Après, papa était là et il criait. Et tu avais ce grand sourire de merdeux sur ton visage. »

« Et tu étais par terre en train de dégueuler ton dîner sur toute la roue avant de la voiture, » lui rappela Dean avec la mémoire affûtée d'un grand frère.

Sam secoua la tête en soupirant. « Mec, papa était furieux. Mais tu te souviens, quand on est retournés à la cabane ? »

Le sourire de Dean s'adoucit. « Ouais. »

« Il t'a donné ta première bière. »

Dean s'esclaffa malicieusement.

« Ok, ce qu'il pensait être ta première bière. »

Dean continua à rire, tirant la langue, le mal personnifié.

« Ok, » rit Sam. « Ce qu'il fit semblant de croire être ta première bière. »

« Ma première bière officielle, » clarifia Dean.

« Et il a dit que tu avais rejoint un clan fermé. Celui de ceux qui avaient occis un loup-garou. Il a dit qu'il y en avait peu qui marchaient sur cette terre. »

Dean poussa un soupir et secoua la tête. « De bons moments, mec. »

Sam acquiesça. « Il y a eu de bons moments, » accorda-t-il.

« Avant que tu ne deviennes un ado terrible. »

« Tu es juste emmerdé par cette poussée de croissance, mec. »

« Avorton. »

« Nain. »

* * *

Sam but une gorgée de sa bière et montra la carte. « Voilà, cette chose a tué trois fois dans un rayon de six kilomètres pendant les trois derniers mois. Et toujours pendant une nuit de pleine lune. »

« Je ne sais pas, Sam, » fit Dean, fronçant les sourcils en regardant la zone grisée. « Le Wisconsin est plein d'histoires de loup-garous. Et si c'était encore un timbré qui jouait les monstres ? »

« Eh bien, la beauté d'une balle en argent, c'est qu'elle tue tout aussi bien qu'une balle ordinaire. »

Dean haussa les sourcils. « Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Tu es vraiment en train de suggérer qu'on tue une personne ? »

Sam ouvrit son ordinateur et cliqua sur un lien. Une photo en noir et blanc d'une petite fille souriante, les joues bronzées et rebondies fendues d'un sourire éclatant, les cheveux attachés en couettes avec de gros nœuds.

« La seconde victime, » dit Sam sombrement. « Laura Benton. Neuf ans. »

Dean examina le petit visage heureux, sa mâchoire se resserrant. « Tu marques un point. »

Sam soupira et ferma l'ordinateur. « Parfois un monstre est un monstre. »

« Ouais. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes alors que la vie continuait dans le bar autour d'eux. Une chanson se termina dans le jukebox, une autre commença et les deux frères se tournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre avec un grognement.

« Oh non. » Dean leva les yeux au ciel. « Je mourrai heureux si je n'entends plus jamais cette chanson de ma vie. »

« Papa a complètement usé cet album, » renchérit Sam. « Je jure devant Dieu que je l'ai entendu dans mon sommeil pendant des mois après ça. À ce jour je ne peux pas entendre les Eagles sans penser aux moments où j'étais allongé à l'arrière de la Chevy, regardant les étoiles pendant qu'on roulait de nuit. »

Une rousse aux longues jambes passa par là et fit un clin d'œil à Dean, et elle attira son attention alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le bar.

« Je me suis toujours demandé ce que cette chanson avait, » médita Sam, ne remarquant pas l'air distrait de son frère. « Pour que papa soit aussi accro. Peut-être un bon souvenir… »

« Hmm, » réussit à prononcer Dean, ses yeux suivant la progression de la rousse alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre le bar. Elle lui lança un rapide coup d'œil à travers ses cils et il sourit. _Je t'ai eue._

Le silence de Sam attira son attention et il se tourna pour lui faire face, mais Sam ne le regardait pas. Il fixait la bouteille qu'il tenait des deux mains, examinant l'étiquette comme s'il y allait y avait un contrôle dessus le lendemain. Ses joues étaient pâles comme la mort.

Dean jeta un autre regard vers la rousse qui le fixait maintenant ouvertement, faisant passer un doigt sur le rebord de son verre.

Dean soupira. C'était une bombe et il était probablement sur un coup. Si c'était n'importe quel autre soir il serait déjà là-bas, maniant l'art de la séduction et du mensonge.

Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel autre soir – c'était ce soir. Et Sam était assis en face de lui avec l'expression de quelqu'un dont le chien viendrait d'être écrasé.

« Hé, » fit Dean, le tapant sous la table avec désinvolture.

« Aïe, » dit Sam, lui lançant un regard noir.

Dean désigna les tables de billard situées dans un coin d'un signe de tête. « Tu veux jouer ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur, son regard allant de Dean au bar puis revenant. « Quoi ? Toi et moi ? »

« Non, moi et le loup-garou du Wisconsin, » railla Dean. « Allez, Sam, tu ne peux pas être complètement rouillé. »

« Je peux toujours te battre les yeux fermés, » dit Sam, un sourire grandissant sur les lèvres.

« Oh ooh, voilà des paroles agressives, » fit Dean d'une voix traînante, vidant sa bouteille. « Vas voir si tu peux nous trouver une table, je vais nous chercher d'autres bières. »

Sam se leva, jetant un regard trahissant son malaise vers le bar, mais Dean sourit et y alla, esquivant les clients en posant les bouteilles vides et fit signe au barman de lui en donner deux de plus.

« Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais, » dit la rousse, son parfum fort l'atteignant avant ses paroles. Il prit une profonde inspiration et lui adressa un sourire lascif.

« Alors ce qu'on dit est vrai. Les filles du Wisconsin sont les plus belles des States. »

« Cette réplique marche souvent pour toi ? » Elle eut un petit sourire suffisant et Dean la regarda innocemment d'un air surpris, appréciant la conversation, qui lui était aussi familière que de respirer. Ses bières arrivèrent et il tendit un billet, refusant la monnaie d'un geste.

« Chérie, une fille comme toi doit avoir entendu toutes les répliques que j'ai, » dit-il avec regret, ramassant ses bouteilles sur le bar. « Et crois-moi, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'essayer chacune d'elles sur toi. »

« Mais ? » dit-elle d'une voix traînante.

Il haussa les épaules et s'écarta du bar. « Mais ce soir je suis en mission humanitaire. Faut que je m'occupe de mon petit frère, il est en mauvais état. » Dean désigna vaguement les tables de billard d'un signe de tête. Sam rassemblait les boules, son long corps maigre penché au-dessus de la table, jetant des regards vers le bar.

La rousse fit une grimace de déception. « Quelqu'un lui a brisé le cœur ? »

Dean inclina la tête. « Tu sais quoi ? C'est ça. Un vrai canon aussi. Mais, entre toi et moi, loin d'être assez bien pour lui. Tchao. »

« Peut-être une autre fois, » appela-t-elle et il fit un clin d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

« Compte là-dessus. »

« Tu en as mis du temps, » l'accueillit Sam, tendant la main pour sa bière.

« De rien, » fit Dean ostensiblement. « Maintenant, tu veux parier sur qui pliera le premier ? »

* * *

Sam manquait d'entraînement mais tout lui revint assez rapidement, et à la dernière partie Dean était en difficulté. Il obtint une vague d'applaudissements quand il fit rentrer sa dernière balle et qu'il prit des paris, sentant que quelques bonnes poires étaient prêtes à avancer leur argent. Deux heures plus tard, les Winchester avaient plus de trois cent dollars et décidèrent que c'était assez.

« Il était temps que tu fasse rentrer de l'argent, » plaisanta Dean alors qu'ils parcouraient les deux pâtés de maisons qui menaient au motel.

« Tout m'est revenu assez vite, » médita Sam. « Il m'arrivait de faire une partie ou deux pour me faire un peu de monnaie quand j'ai commencé à aller à l'université. Après j'ai trouvé un boulot à mi-temps dans une librairie. »

Il s'arrêta, aussi réticent que jamais à évoquer ces années, et Dean n'insista pas. En vérité, il ne voulait vraiment pas savoir.

C'était une belle soirée, illuminée par la lune, qui serait pleine le lendemain, et une brise chaude faisait voler des papiers qui traînaient dans la rue devant eux. Dean prit une profonde inspiration et s'arrêta, s'adossant nonchalamment à un arbre, appréciant les taches de lumière que la lune imprimait sur sa peau, tatouages éphémères qui se déplaçaient et se déformaient lorsqu'il pliait les doigts.

Il devait pousser un peu les choses maintenant et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

« Tu sais, Sammy. Il faudrait qu'on parle. »

Le pouffement de Sam avait quelque chose de nerveux. « Ça change. D'habitude c'est moi qui veux parler et tu me dis de me la fermer. »

« Crois-moi, je préfèrerais éviter cette conversation, » fit Dean avec ardeur.

« On dirait une menace. » Sam s'adossa à un poteau, tout en longues jambes et en longs bras. Dean continuait à être pris par surprise, parfois, par la grâce adulte et masculine que Sam avait acquise. À dix-huit ans son frère n'avait été que mouvement et énergie, qu'os juvéniles et anguleux recouverts par une peau douce et tendue.

Les années qui suivirent avaient banni le garçon pour toujours mais Dean continuait parfois à lever les yeux en s'attendant à le voir.

« Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une sorte de règlement là, Sam, » dit Dean, tentant la légèreté. « J'ai besoin de savoir où j'en suis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » La voix de Sam était basse.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » fit Dean, implacable. Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, hésitant entre laisser tomber et continuer. Il secoua la tête et continua. « J'ai besoin de savoir, mec. Quand je peux regarder une jolie fille sans que ça te brise le cœur. »

« Va te faire voir, » éclata Sam, s'écartant du lampadaire.

« Quand je peux flirter avec une jolie fille sans que tu donnes l'impression que je te trompe, Sam. » Dean se tendit lorsque Sam s'avança vers lui, les poings serrés. L'adolescence lui avait appris qu'il n'était pas impossible que Sam donne de mauvais coups quand on le poussait trop loin.

« Quand je peux ramener une jolie fille à la maison sans que tu – »

« Ferme-la, bordel ! » hurla Sam, et Dean la ferma. Il avait été assez loin pour l'instant. « Alors c'est ça, Dean ? » demanda Sam, la voix rauque. « Un autre coup d'un soir ? Une conquête de plus ? Eh ben, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Ne me laisse pas t'arrêter. »

Sam fit un autre pas en avant mais Dean tint sa position, levant le menton pour faire face au visage féroce de son frère. Une grande main se leva mais Sam se contenta de tendre la main.

« Les clés ? »

Dean serra la mâchoire, sentant la colère battre dans sa tête. « Ne m'attends pas, » éructa-t-il, plongeant la main dans sa veste pour prendre les clés et les mettant violemment dans la main de Sam. Un instant de contact éphémère avec la peau fraîche et Sam se retirait, sortant des ombres tachetées pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité, le clair de lune qui blanchissait sa peau la réduisant en poussière.

Et l'espace d'un instant la colère dans les yeux de Sam mourut, sa mâchoire se serra et sa bouche trembla, et Dean pensa qu'il était peut-être allé un peu trop loin.

Mais Sam se contenta de se retourner vivement et continua son chemin dans la rue sans un autre mot.

* * *

Dean ne retourna pas dans le bar qu'ils venaient de quitter, ses pieds étant trop agités pour qu'il s'asseye. À la place il marcha, dépassant un autre pub très éclairé avant de repérer un petit tripot plus loin dans le pâté de maisons. C'était plus calme à l'intérieur, il y avait moins de musique bruyante et de rires, plus de buveurs sérieux engagés dans la tache de s'emplâtrer avant de tituber jusqu'à chez eux pour retrouver ce qui pouvait bien les y attendre.

Et tout ce qui l'attendait lui était un frère hostile d'un mètre quatre-vingt quinze, pensa Dean sombrement, descendant son verre et en demandant un autre. Venait-il juste de s'émerveiller en voyant combien Sam avait grandi ? Eh bien, il retirait tout ça, c'était le même petit morveux qu'il avait toujours été. Toute sa vie il avait été le bébé, le préféré, le choyé. Toute sa vie il avait été heureux de laisser Dean prendre soin de lui, le protéger, essuyer son nez qui coule et boutonner son stupide manteau.

Et maintenant voilà où en était son grand frère, à essayer de faire ce qu'il fallait, de réparer le pétrin dans lequel Sam les avait inconsciemment laissés se fourrer, et qu'avait-il en remerciement ? Des insultes. Une totale incompréhension.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à Sam, ils seraient retournés au motel maintenant, jouant à se peloter la tronche. Peu importait demain et peu importaient les conséquences à long terme pour eux en tant que frères. Ils seraient retournés dans cette petite chambre confortable. À s'embrasser. À se toucher.

Dean abaissa le verre qu'il menait à ses lèvres alors que le souvenir l'assaillait.

Se rouler sur le lit, se pencher sur Sam. Embrasser enfin ses lèvres, caresser ces épaules, cette longue nuque déliée, descendre vers la force musclée de ces bras. Sam en-dessous de lui, gémissant, se tordant, et qui aurait cru qu'il s'enflammerait aussi vite ? Qu'il se déplacerait juste comme il faut ? Qu'il s'emboiterait si bien avec son grand frère.

Un liquide coula sur ses doigts et Dean baissa les yeux vers ses mains tremblantes, du whisky de qualité s'écoulant le long du verre sur le bar abîmé.

Bordel. C'était encore bien trop réel et bien trop proche. Il aurait dû ignorer Sam et accepter l'offre de cette rousse. Il pourrait être enfoncé en elle à ce moment même, savourant toute cette chair pâle. Se purgeant de ce besoin impulsif.

Mais il ne pouvait pas trouver l'envie de retourner au bar, et de plus, elle était probablement bel et bien prise maintenant.

Et… il ne pouvait pas vraiment nourrir de désir pour elle non plus, à cet instant. Il n'avait pas soif de chair douce et féminine, mais du toucher rugueux de mains fortes, glissant le long de sa cage thoracique, tenant ses hanches, cherchant ses caresses.

Et ce n'étaient pas n'importe quelles mains masculines non plus. _Bordel, Sam. Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi que je veuille ?_

Sauf qu'il savait pourquoi, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne cédait pas à cette douleur qu'elle était moins réelle. Tout cet amour qui aurait dû être balayé lorsqu'il était redevenu le frère de Sam était revenu avec force. Il était toujours là. Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

De petits bruits dans le coin attirèrent son attention et il pencha la tête pour regarder quatre hommes assis autour d'une table, l'un d'eux battant habilement un paquet de cartes, puis les distribuant rapidement.

« Une partie ? » appela le distributeur, voyant le regard que Dean posait sur eux.

Dean baissa les yeux vers sa boisson versée puis leur jeta un autre regard. « Je vous préviens. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à perdre. »

* * *

Il était deux heures du matin quand Dean ferma et verrouilla la porte de la chambre de motel derrière lui. La pièce était sombre et immobile, mais il sut instantanément que Sam était éveillé. Des années passées à partager une chambre lui avaient appris à connaître intimement les rythmes de respiration de son frère. Dean se mit en boxer et t-shirt avant de grimper dans son lit avec un soupir.

Il devrait juste dormir. Il le savait.

Le silence résonna contre le tic-tac d'une pendule murale, et la respiration de Sam ne changeait toujours pas. Dean ferma les yeux et se força à dormir.

_Bordel._

« J'ai gagné quatre cent balles, » dit-il calmement à la chambre.

Silence.

« En jouant au poker. »

Silence.

_Bordel. _

« C'est tout ce que je faisais. Jouer au poker. »

Un froissement de draps se fit entendre alors que Sam se tournait, et les yeux de Dean, habitués à l'obscurité, virent que les yeux de son frère étaient ouverts, un sombre éclat de cristal. Le regardant à travers l'espace entre leurs deux lits.

Dean soupira. « Endors-toi, Sam, » dit-il, avant de se retourner pour lui tourner le dos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Gillian Middleton ( u/483952/Gillian_Middleton )

**Titre :** Wherever This Road May Lead Us (Où que cette route puisse nous mener)

**Genre :** Romance **  
**

**Résumé :** Devant faire face aux évènements survenus pendant sa perte de mémoire, Dean fait de son mieux pour stabiliser sa relation avec son frère.

**Pairing :** Sam/Dean

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** Les persos appartiennent aux créateurs de la série, et l'histoire à Gillian Middleton.

**Avertissements : **Je précise encore qu'il s'agit d'une **traduction **et que l'autrice de cette fic est **Gillian Middleton**. Si vous le pouvez, je vous suggère d'aller la lire en VO sur ce même site. Cette fic est une fic **slash**, traitant donc de relations homosexuelles qui iront jusqu'au lemon donc vous êtes prévenus. **Inceste**. Cette histoire est la **suite** de **Memories of Me**, que j'ai également traduite et que je vous conseille vivement de lire avant.

Encore une fois, désolée pour le retard, en particulier à ceux/celles à qui j'avais promis une publication la semaine dernière. Ça m'apprendra à me surestimer! Pour ma défense, ce chap est pas mal plus long que le précédent. J'espère que ça compensera un peu ^^ Je remercie Chris pour sa review non signée. Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire =)

* * *

**Partie 2  
**

Sam était sorti quand Dean se réveilla. Il s'étira sous les couvertures et plissa les yeux pour regarder sa montre. Il avait dormi toute la matinée et ils devaient encore tout préparer pour la chasse du soir. Sans parler de surveiller la zone et de prendre position avant que la lune se lève.

Lorsque Sam revint, Dean était levé et habillé et examinait la carte avec sa deuxième tasse de café.

« Dis-moi que tu as acheté à manger, » dit-il, respirant l'odeur appétissante des donuts.

« Frits et sucrés, » confirma Sam, sortant la boîte de son sac en papier et la jetant devant son frère. « Ne dis pas que je ne fais jamais rien pour toi. »

Dean fondit sur l'offrande comme un affamé et huma deux des friandises à la cannelle avant de pousser la boîte vers Sam. En dépit de ses sarcasmes sur le sucré et le gras, Sam se servit et se versa une tasse de café.

« J'ai parlé à quelques personnes en ville, » lui dit Sam, ouvrant son portable et cliquant avec la souris. « Nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir remarqué le cycle lunaire. »

Dean grogna dans une bouchée de donut encore chaud. « Normal. Il y a des rumeurs sur des loups-garous dans cette région depuis des décennies. Des morts violentes comme celles-là ne peuvent que ranimer tout ça. »

« Ouais, eh bien les flics cherchent un prédateur très humain, alors on va les éviter ce soir. Mais je pense que notre plus gros problème va être les amateurs de sensations fortes. J'ai déjà repéré trois groupes en ville, tous en 4x4 avec des fusils de chasse. »

« Super, juste ce dont on avait besoin, de bon vieux gars bien imbibés qui tirent sur tout ce qui bouge. »

Sam soupira devant son écran. « Ça va vraiment nous compliquer la tâche. »

« Peut-être pas, » dit Dean, léchant le sucre et la cannelle sur ses doigts et tournant la carte pour que Sam puisse la lire. « J'ai étudié les localisations des trois attaques, et je pense que j'ai quelque chose. Regarde, notre prédateur attaque au hasard, mais jusqu'ici il a frappé à l'est, puis à l'ouest, puis encore à l'est dans cette zone. »

Sam étudia la zone forestière marquée sur la carte. « Tu penses qu'il y a une logique ? Ça m'a l'air plutôt aléatoire. »

« Je pense que c'est censé l'être. Si les chasseurs vont dans la zone où la dernière attaque a eu lieu, bah, ils pourraient avoir de la chance. Mais si nous surveillons la zone à l'ouest des bois, je pense qu'on a une chance d'attraper cette chose. »

Sam considéra la carte. « Peut-être, » concéda-t-il. « Mais et si tu te trompes ? »

« Eh bien, on ne peut pas être partout. Si je me trompe alors un fils de pute poilu va bien manger ce soir. Et on réessayera de le tuer demain. Nous avons trois nuits de pleine lune. »

« Ça vaut le coup. » Sam sirota son café. « Écoute, Dean, pour la nuit dernière. »

« Ouais, pas mal, hein ? » fit Dean d'un air détaché. « Entre ce qu'on a gagné au billard et ce que j'ai ramassé en jouant au poker, on est plutôt en fonds maintenant. »

« Mec, » dit Sam avec obstination. « On devrait vraiment parler. »

« Parce que ça a tellement bien marché hier soir, » dit Dean sarcastiquement. « Non, Sam, on n'a pas besoin de parler. On a dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Il faut juste qu'on traverse ça. »

« Et si on ne peut pas ? » fit Sam franchement.

Dean s'éloigna de la table et se leva. « On va le faire, » dit-il d'un ton sans appel.

* * *

« Crétins à six heures, » dit Sam tranquillement, et ils allèrent se poster dans les buissons, leurs vêtements gris et noirs formant un parfait camouflage sous le vif clair de lune.

« Au moins ils se dirigent vers l'Est, » murmura Dean à l'oreille de son frère tandis que les trois hommes passaient.

« Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas de chien de chasse avec eux. »

« Heureusement pour leur chien, » dit Dean, souriant en tapotant la grande lame attachée à sa cuisse.

« Mec, tu ne tuerais pas un chien innocent, quand même ? »

Dean leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'ils sortaient prudemment à découvert et se dirigeaient vers la clairière qu'ils avaient repérée l'après-midi. « Non, je préfèrerais vraiment laisser un autre être humain se faire manger par un loup-garou, Sam. Mauviette. »

« Ça fera l'affaire, » dit Sam, s'arrêtant au milieu de la clairière et laissant tomber son sac à terre. Il commença à installer la viande fraîche pendant que Dean entreprenait d'étaler la traînée de sang.

Dean prit la flasque et commença à faire couler du sang depuis le cercle de viande que Sam installait au bord de la clairière. Il avait utilisé un uniforme d'aide-soignant pour piquer quelques litres dans un centre médical local et il avait juré intérieurement de donner son sang à la banque de sang la plus proche dès qu'il le pourrait pour se rattraper.

Une fois le tracé terminé, il retourna au centre de la clairière et prit position avec Sam, dos à dos et face à la lisière de la forêt.

« Ça va être une longue nuit, » remarqua Sam.

« Les trois premières attaques ont eu lieu après minuit, » convint calmement Dean. « Mais on ne peut pas compter là-dessus. L'odeur du sang humain porte pas mal loin, elle pourrait attirer cette chose plus rapidement. »

« J'espère seulement qu'elle ne traque pas l'un de ces stupides amateurs de sensations fortes à l'heure où nous parlons. »

Le silence tomba, brisé seulement par les bruits que faisait la nuit autour d'eux. Mais c'était un silence confortable cette fois-ci, le silence familier des Winchester au travail. Le dos de Sam était chaud et solide contre le sien et Dean tomba dans une sorte de transe de chasseur. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à être patient, à économiser son énergie tout en restant alerte. Il était bien entraîné par de longues nuits passées tapis avec son père et son frère dans des cimetières ou des maisons hantées. Une immobilité enrichissante. Devenir tellement en phase avec la nuit que, sans même en être conscients, ils commençaient tous trois à respirer au même moment, leurs cœurs battant en accord parfait.

Il n'y avait rien de tel au monde et c'était pour ces instants qu'il vivait. Lui et son frère, leurs esprits parfaitement synchronisés, leurs sens en alerte, tellement en phase l'un avec l'autre dans la chasse qu'ils anticipaient les mouvements de l'autre à la perfection. Même après toutes ces années Sammy était revenu là-dedans comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Cette danse lente, ces pas parfaits. Se soutenir, se couvrir l'un l'autre, de rapides signes de tête, une communication silencieuse.

C'était ce pour quoi Dean vivait.

C'était ce qui lui avait le plus manqué quand Sam était parti.

C'était ce qu'il lui manquerait le plus quand Sam repartirait.

Dean se demanda, alors qu'il laissait son esprit dériver pendant que ses sens restaient aiguisés, s'il n'y avait pas une raison inconsciente à ce qui était arrivé en Californie. Se pourrait-il que ce soit la raison pour laquelle le Dean sans mémoire était tombé aussi amoureux de Sam ? Avait séduit son petit frère vulnérable avec tout l'amour et l'attention dont il manquait manifestement ? Parce que quelque part, au fond de son esprit, une partie de lui essayait encore de faire rester Sammy ?

Il n'avait jamais été adepte de toutes ces conneries de Sigmund Freud, préférant s'intéresser à ce qu'il y avait à la surface et laisser ces trucs enfouis aux plus émotifs. Mais c'était une explication avec laquelle Dean pourrait peut-être vivre. Et il devait admettre, ne serait-ce qu'à lui-même, que son cerveau avait fonctionné à plein régime depuis Chicago pour essayer de ramener son petit frère dans cette vie. Dans _sa _vie, là où était sa place.

Mais ça n'expliquait pas vraiment tout le reste, n'est-ce pas ? Ça n'expliquait pas quelque chose qu'il admettait à peine intérieurement et qu'il n'admettrait jamais devant Sam. Que ces quelques heures cette nuit-là, dans les bras de Sam, faisaient partie des plus agréables de sa vie.

Et pas seulement le sexe, qui avait été étonnamment excitant étant donné le fait que ça n'avait pas été beaucoup plus loin que beaucoup de pelotage et de la masturbation. Mais l'émotion, l'intensité. L'amour pur et puissant derrière l'acte avait élevé leurs contacts fiévreux à quelque chose… de sublime.

Dean se moqua intérieurement de ses pensées idiotes, content que Sam n'ait pas encore acquis la capacité de lire dans les pensées. Il ferait un vrai festin de cet aveu.

Un hurlement lointain fut porté jusqu'à eux par le vent, et ils tournèrent la tête en même temps en se raidissant. Un autre cri et Sam levait son fusil sur son épaule.

« Ça se rapproche. »

Dean acquiesça, ses sens s'éveillant. Quelque chose arrivait, son instinct de chasseur le lui criait. Des nuages passèrent devant la lune et la clairière s'assombrit, mais ils pouvaient l'entendre clairement maintenant, un cri rude et guttural, qui ferait monter un frisson de peur instinctive dans le dos de tout ce qui pourrait être assez malchanceux pour se trouver sur son passage.

« C'est de ce côté, » murmura Sam, mais Dean secoua la tête.

« Impossible, » répondit-il durement. « C'est contre le vent. Tu ne le sens pas ? »

Derrière lui, la cage thoracique de Sam se gonfla alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration. « Ouais, » dit-il, d'un ton montrant sa confusion. « C'est à toi de tirer alors. »

« Reste vigilant, » indiqua Dean, le fusil à l'épaule, le regard toujours fixé sur la forêt devant lui. « Tu sais à quel point ces enfoirés aiment réattaquer. »

Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche que la chose émergeait, sortant du sous-bois dans une explosion de broussaille et de branches, l'odeur de ses poils emmêlés et son haleine les frappant. Dean eut à peine le temps d'assimiler sa taille qu'elle rejetait sa tête en arrière avec un hurlement triomphant avant de courir vers eux, ses jambes puissantes écrasant le sol alors qu'elle traversait la clairière en un éclair.

Le temps sembla ralentir lorsque Dean se prépara à tirer, visant sa poitrine – en dépit de son expérience passée, il savait qu'un tir à la poitrine lui donnait les meilleures chances à cette distance – et appuya sur la gâchette. Le canon de l'arme de Sam était dans son champ de vision lorsqu'il regarda le rouge vif exploser et colorer les poils emmêlés de la poitrine de la chose, et l'instant d'après elle tombait comme une pierre, morte avant de toucher le sol mais encore tremblante.

« Il est mort ? » demanda Sam, le fusil toujours levé, prêt à soutenir son frère si le coup était manqué.

« J'espère bien, » fit Dean avec ferveur. « Mec, t'as déjà senti un truc pareil ? » Il baissa son arme et se rapprocha prudemment, restant hors de sa portée mais écoutant attentivement sa respiration. Les soubresauts finirent par s'arrêter, mais à présent un autre bruit était audible derrière lui, un craquement de branches, un souffle saccadé. Il eut une prise de conscience et se retourna en criant, levant son fusil, maudissant l'obscurité puisque la lune était toujours cachée derrière les nuages.

« Il y en a un autre ! » rugit-il, mais il était déjà bien trop prêt, plus petit, tout aussi poilu et laid mais toujours sous le vent et bien plus silencieux que son partenaire. Sam avait son arme sur l'épaule et la chose était déjà lancée dans une course dans les airs lorsqu'il tira, la balle de Dean la touchant une seconde plus tard. Elle tomba en pleine trajectoire, attrapant les jambes de Sam, le faisant tomber puis roulant sur elle-même au moment de sa chute. Raide morte.

« Bordel de merde, » jura Sam depuis le sol, son fusil projeté sur le côté par l'impact, ses longues jambes fléchies. « C'était trop juste. »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a eu ? » cria Dean, gardant son fusil levé, son regard balayant le périmètre de la clairière.

« Mec, il était mort avant de toucher le sol, » dit Sam, tendant la main vers son arme et se levant. « Il m'a à peine… touché… »

« Quoi ? » dit Dean, paniqué. Son regard quitta le périmètre l'espace d'une seconde et il fut immobilisé par le choc, l'horreur s'insinuant dans son esprit. Il y avait un trou dans le jean de Sam à sa cuisse. Du liquide suintait de la coupure, noirci par l'obscurité. Sam le toucha, levant les doigts et les fixant un moment avant de lever les yeux vers son frère.

« Dean ? »

« De l'eau bénite, » dit Dean, lâchant le fusil et cherchant la flasque dans sa veste. Il attrapa le tissu froissé et l'ouvrit en grand, exposant la coupure profonde.

« Je pense que c'était juste une pierre, » dit Sam d'un air hébété alors que Dean versait de l'eau bénite sur la coupure.

« Est-ce que ça pique ? » demanda Dean avec nervosité. « Est-ce que l'eau brûle la blessure ? »

« Je – je ne sais pas, » dit Sam. « Ça pique parce que ça fait mal. »

« Sam, » dit Dean, l'attrapant par les épaules et le secouant. « Remets-toi, mec ! J'ai besoin que tu réfléchisses ! Est-ce que cette saloperie t'a coupé ? Avec ses dents ou avec ses griffes ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils, essuyant sa main ensanglantée sur sa chemise. « Je ne sais pas, » dit-il lentement. « Je – je pense pas. Je pense que c'était juste une pierre, mec. »

Dean balaya le sol du regard : la clairière était recouverte de pierres et d'herbe épaisse, et il pouvait voir l'éclat d'un liquide sombre sur le sol, mais il était impossible de dire si ça venait de Sam ou du loup-garou.

« On se tire d'ici, » dit Dean nerveusement, essayant de ne pas paniquer. Il voulait crier, pleurer, rejeter sa tête en arrière et hurler à la lune, mais Sam était manifestement en état de choc et la blessure continuait de couler le long de sa jambe, se mélangeant avec l'eau bénite et formant une tache sombre sur le denim usé.

« Il y en avait deux, » dit Sam, titubant un peu et se redressant pendant que Dean se penchait et ramassait son fusil, le fourrant dans les bras de son frère. Dean sortit son pistolet, le tenant devant lui alors qu'ils marchaient dans la forêt sombre en direction de la route.

« Sans déconner, » dit Dean, souhaitant qu'ils aient pu prendre le risque d'utiliser une lampe torche. Ces tirs allaient attirer les flics et les chasseurs du dimanche au pas de course et ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque d'être attrapés ici. Derrière eux, les corps allaient retrouver leur forme humaine et ni lui ni Sam n'avaient besoin de traîner dans les parages pour voir ça. De toute façon, ça ferait une histoire intéressante pour les journaux du lendemain, un couple nu tué avec des balles d'argent dans le pays des loups-garous. Dean prédit sombrement que la ville vendrait des t-shirts à l'effigie des loups-garous et ouvrirait des cafés à thème dans l'année.

La lune émergea de derrière les nuages et la forêt autour d'eux s'éclaira de teintes d'argent et de bleu. Sam s'arrêta, les fusils serrés contre sa poitrine, tremblant comme une feuille.

« Dean, » bafouilla-t-il. « Et si ce n'était pas une pierre ? »

Dean serra la mâchoire. « On gérera ça, » promit-il nerveusement. « Allons juste à la voiture, Sammy, ok ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, titubant en avant, et Dean posa une main sur son dos pour le stabiliser alors qu'ils se frayaient un chemin au milieu des branches pour rejoindre la route. Ses muscles se mouvaient sous sa veste et sa chemise et Dean se rapprocha, ayant besoin de sentir la chaleur de son frère vivant près de lui.

* * *

« Au moins, on est seulement au premier jour du cycle lunaire, » dit Sam, s'essuyant les cheveux avec une serviette. Dean trempa un morceau de gaze dans de l'eau bénite et le pressa contre la coupure, juste en-dessous du caleçon de Sam. Sa cuisse était encore chaude et humide à cause de sa douche. « Mec, je ne pense pas que l'eau bénite va aider. »

« Ben si t'as une meilleure idée, Sam, je serais heureux de l'entendre, » rétorqua Dean. Sam se contenta de le regarder et Dean se frotta les sourcils d'un air fatigué. « Désolé, » marmonna-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse faire grand-chose pour une infection de loup-garou, » dit Sam doucement. « À part une balle en argent. »

« On ne va pas en arriver là, » lui dit Dean avec fermeté. « J'y ai réfléchi et je ne pense pas que la chose t'a griffé, et je suis sûr que ses dents ne se sont pas approchées. Tu as dit que tu croyais avoir atterri sur un rocher ? »

« C'est allé tellement vite. » Sam haussa les épaules d'un air d'excuse. « Je ne l'ai même pas vraiment senti, j'avais tellement d'adrénaline. Mais même s'il ne m'a pas eu, et si du sang était entré dans la blessure ? »

« Nom de Dieu, Sammy, sois plus positif, tu veux ? » Dean soupira et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre. « C'est presque l'aube. Merde, ça va être une longue journée. »

« Ça pourrait être pire, » dit Sam d'un ton neutre. « Ça aurait pu arriver le dernier jour de la pleine lune et on aurait dû attendre un mois pour savoir… »

« Au moins ça nous aurait donné du temps pour trouver un remède, » dit Dean, passant sa main dans le rideau.

« Dean, » fit Sam calmement, mais Dean le coupa d'un geste.

« Je vais prendre ma douche, voir si je peux me sortir l'odeur de cette saloperie de la tête. Ça va ? »

Sam acquiesça. « Je vais bien. Je devrais être fatigué mais je… je ne pense pas fermer l'oeil de sitôt. »

« Ça va être une longue journée, » répéta Dean.

La porte de la salle de bain se ferma derrière lui et il se laissa glisser le long du bois lambrissé jusqu'à ce que son derrière touche le sol. Il ne savait pas comment il trouverait la force de se déshabiller, sans parler de traverser les heures sans fin qui l'attendaient. Il leva la main et la posa sur la bosse dans sa veste. Sur son pistolet.

Celui qui était chargé de balles en argent.

* * *

« Tu devrais manger quelque chose, » dit Sam, détachant son regard du bloc-notes de l'hôtel.

Dean appuya sur la télécommande, changeant de chaîne jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un épisode des Simpson. « J'ai pas faim. »

« Non, moi non plus, » admit Sam. Il se pencha à nouveau sur le bloc-notes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu écris ? »

Sam leva les yeux d'un air un peu gêné. « Des lettres. »

« Des lettres. » Dean secoua la tête et se retourna vers la télé. « Laisse-moi deviner, elles commencent avec quelque chose de subtil comme : Si vous lisez ceci, je suis déjà mort. »

« Tu es celui qui blague à propos d'une mort imminente, Dean, » fit Sam simplement. « Je me prépare seulement à toutes les éventualités. »

« Ben ne le fais pas, » ordonna Dean. « Tu me fais flipper. »

« J'ai des choses à dire et des gens à qui les dire. »

« Ben ne t'embête pas à me donner la mienne. » Dean prit un air borné et fixa intensément la télévision. « Dis-moi juste ce qu'elle disait demain. »

Sam rigola et lança à Dean un sourire timide. « Tu pourrais y réfléchir à deux fois. »

Dean sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine et se détourna avant que ce qu'il ressentait ne se voie sur son visage. Il avait passé toute la matinée à combattre le sentiment instinctif qui lui disait d'aller vers son frère et de passer ses bras autour de lui. D'attirer la tête de Sam vers son torse. De le serrer si fort que la mort elle-même ne pourrait pas l'enlever.

Pire, il combattait la partie de lui qui demandait pourquoi diable il se battait. Si Sam était infecté… Si c'étaient ses dernières heures à vivre…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien avoir à perdre ?

Mais il n'était pas infecté et Dean n'allait pas se permettre de prendre cette voie. Dans quelques heures, la lune serait levée et ils seraient tous deux certains que tout allait bien. Puis ils sortiraient, se soûleraient et s'évanouiraient pendant une semaine, et quand ils se réveilleraient, tous ces trucs qu'il ressentait auraient disparu et il pourrait retrouver l'ancien Dean, celui qui aimait son frère mais jamais, jamais n'aurait voulu prendre son visage et l'embrasser pour faire partir toutes les ombres.

Dieu, ce qu'il voulait que ce Dean revienne.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque. « J'ai foiré. »

« Non, » dit Dean avec intensité. « Tu croyais l'avoir entendu derrière nous mais je n'ai pas écouté. C'est de ma faute. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Dean, » dit Sam fermement. Dean sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui et qu'on lui touchait timidement le bras. « Tout n'est pas de ta faute. »

Dean secoua la tête.

« Je ne suis plus sous ta responsabilité, Dean, » dit Sam, attrapant son poignet plus fermement et le serrant. « Je suis grand maintenant. »

« Tu seras toujours sous ma responsabilité, » dit Dean, se tournant finalement pour regarder directement son frère. « Mais si ça peut te consoler, je serai toujours sous ta responsabilité aussi. »

Sam pencha la tête et sourit. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, j'imagine que ça marche enfin dans les deux sens, » admit Dean, ayant mal au cœur en voyant cette subtile fossette.

Le visage de Sam s'assombrit et il détourna le regard. « Sauf quand je te laisse tomber, » dit-il à voix basse. « Comme en Californie. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas pardonné pour ça. »

« Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas une histoire de pardon. Le pardon n'a rien à y voir. »

« Tout a changé depuis, » murmura Sam.

« Tu dis toujours que tu ne le regrettes pas ? » railla Dean légèrement, puis il le regretta instantanément lorsque Sam retira sa main et se redressa. « Désolé, » dit-il rapidement et Sam s'arrêta, déglutissant. « Je suis désolé, » répéta Dean plus doucement. « Mon Dieu, Sam, c'est dur. »

Sam se contenta de le regarder tristement.

« Je veux que tu saches quelque chose. » Dean cligna des yeux pour en faire partir l'humidité. « Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis parce que je pense que tu vas mourir. Compris ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogatif mais acquiesça.

« Je veux juste que tu saches… que je ne le regrette pas non plus. »

Sam secoua à moitié la tête, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. « Tu quoi ? »

« Je sais que ça a causé beaucoup de problèmes et je sais que ça ne pourra jamais se reproduire mais… je ne suis pas désolé que ça soit arrivé. »

Le front de Sam se plissa. « Pourquoi ? »

Dean chercha ses mots, secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. « C'est juste que – je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait être comme ça, tu sais ? Je n'aurais jamais cru que je puisse ressentir ça. Je ne pensais pas que c'était quelque chose que j'aurais un jour. »

Sam acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait.

« C'était comme si nous n'étions même plus deux personnes. C'était comme… »

« Être entier, » termina Sam d'un air solennel.

« J'imagine. »

Ils étaient si proches sur le lit que le plus petit mouvement permit à Sam d'appuyer doucement son front contre celui de Dean et ils restèrent ainsi de longs instants, mêlant leurs souffles, sentant leurs cœurs battre lentement à l'unisson.

« Dean, » dit calmement Sam, se retirant et regardant son frère dans les yeux. « Mec, je ne veux pas avoir à te demander ça – je sais que ce n'est sans doute pas la peine. Tu as toujours mieux réussi à t'occuper de moi que je ne l'ai fait moi-même. Mais si ça tourne mal ce soir. Si je suis infecté… »

Dean croisa son regard, sachant ce qui arrivait ensuite, sachant qu'il ne voulait pas plus l'entendre que Sam ne voulait le dire.

« C'est bon, » dit-il sincèrement. « Je suis derrière toi, petit frère. Comme toujours. »

Le froncement de Sam s'évanouit et il sourit, somnolent cette fois, ses longs cils s'abaissant un instant.

« Allonge-toi, » dit Dean, s'appuyant contre la tête de lit et attirant la tête de Sam sur son torse. « Tu n'es pas obligé de dormir, repose-toi juste un peu. »

La tête de Sam était lourde contre sa poitrine, ses doigts agrippant doucement son pull puis se relâchant et tombant, son souffle se ralentissant, et il s'endormit.

Et Dean se laissa aller, posant un doux baiser sur ses cheveux bruns indisciplinés – c'était juste un moment de faiblesse, n'avait-il pas gagné le droit à un moment ?

« Tout va bien, Sammy, » murmura-t-il, et c'était vrai. Parce que Sam savait que son grand frère ne le laisserait pas se transformer en l'une de ces choses qu'ils chassaient. Ne le laisserait pas devenir un danger pour les petits enfants souriants de ce monde, ceux qui vivaient normalement et en sécurité. Ne le laisserait pas devenir un monstre.

Dean avait son pistolet dans la poche de sa veste et il avait deux balles en argent brillantes.

Et la beauté d'une balle en argent est qu'elle tue tout aussi bien qu'une balle ordinaire.

* * *

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, la porte était ouverte et la lumière dorée et pâle de la soirée se déversait dans la pièce. Dans un moment de panique, il se leva et courut jusqu'à la porte, s'arrêtant brusquement sur le seuil avec soulagement. Sam était assis sur le capot de l'Impala, le dois contre le pare-brise, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, croisées au niveau des chevilles.

C'était une vision familière et l'une de ses positions favorites, et Dean se souvenait des longues nuits qu'ils avaient passées assis là, enfants, à regarder les étoiles dans un silence confortable.

Dean s'apprêta à s'avancer, puis s'arrêta, fermant les yeux pour un moment. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel était orange rayé de rose et traversé par quelque nuages teintés de doré, alors que les derniers rayons de soleil le saluaient avant de partir. Serrant la mâchoire, il prit sa veste du dos de la chaise, la mettant, sentant le poids lourd du pistolet contre sa poitrine. Puis, pieds nus, Dean traversa le sol pavé et usé et se hissa sur la voiture, se penchant en arrière et prenant position à côté de son frère.

La journée était passée plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait, ils en avaient passé la plus grande partie à dormir, se réveillant de temps à autre pour changer de position, pour se rapprocher, pour aller pisser ou pour boire un verre avant de se remettre au lit. Ils n'avaient pas parlé, la télé avait fonctionné doucement en fond sonore et à l'extérieur la vie avait continué sans être perturbée.

À présent, le soleil se couchait et il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire, il y avait une infinité de choses à dire, et les prochaines minutes pourraient être leurs dernières minutes à vivre.

Mais Dean se sentait étrangement serein lorsqu'il pencha la tête en arrière et qu'il regarda le ciel. Et il y avait une sérénité solennelle chez Sam lorsqu'il prit une profonde bouffée de l'air chaud de ce soir d'été, les yeux mi-clos alors qu'il profitait de la douce brise qui ébouriffait ses cheveux trop longs.

Le soleil descendit lentement, la lumière s'abaissa, l'obscurité prenant ses droits sur le paysage, de longues ombres s'évanouissant pour former la nuit. La lune se leva, parcourut le ciel, pleine et ronde, rétrécissant alors qu'elle grimpait jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit qu'un globe pâle qui projetait son lustre bleu sur eux.

Dean soupira du plus profond de son être et relâcha sa prise sur la gâchette de son pistolet dans sa veste, puis il regarda Sam qui avait un demi-sourire, la tête toujours penchée en arrière, ses traits juvéniles et fluides rehaussés d'argent.

« Je t'avais dit que c'était juste un rocher, » murmura-t-il, et Dean lui tapa le bras.

« Foutue reine du mélodrame, » grogna-t-il, mais ses jambes devinrent soudain faibles et il chancela en descendant du capot, ses pieds nus heurtant l'asphalte du parking. Sam descendit à côté de lui et ils restèrent appuyés pendant de longs moments contre la voiture, affaiblis et enivrés par le soulagement.

« J'ai besoin de bière, » dit Dean d'un ton sans appel. « Non, de tequila. J'ai besoin de tequila. »

« Eh bien commençons par la bière pour finir avec la tequila, » proposa Sam, et Dean lui sourit.

« C'est pour ça que tu es le cerveau de la bande, Sammy. »

* * *

« Non, non, non, » dit Dean, agitant la main lorsque Sam termina sa troisième bière et proposa une partie de billard. « On ne fait que boire ce soir, Sammy. Mission accomplie, les méchants ont été abattus, maintenant il est temps de se soûler et de rentrer à la maison en titubant au petit matin, en chantant une chanson cochonne sur une femme aux longues jambes. »

Sam leva sa chope pour porter un toast. « Je vais boire à ça ! »

« Et en parlant de la mission, » dit Dean, levant son propre verre. « À Sam Winchester – qui s'est fait son premier loup-garou la nuit dernière. » Dean reprit son sérieux et regarda honnêtement son frère dans les yeux. « Nous sommes peu nombreux à marcher sur cette terre mais aujourd'hui un autre a rejoint les rangs. À toi, Sam. »

Sam accepta l'hommage, levant sa chope et la frappant doucement contre celle de Dean avant de la vider d'une traite.

« Plus de bière, » décida Dean.

« Ou de tequila, » lui rappela Sam.

« Voilà mon garçon, » dit Dean avec fierté. « Y a rien de mieux que de mélanger des boissons pour être complètement déchiré, et c'est notre mission pour ce soir. »

« Ouais, » convint Sam, doucement. « Hé, Dean ? »

Une super chanson passait et Dean se balançait en rythme, perdu dans son propre petit monde de rêve. « Hmm ? »

« Merci pour aujourd'hui, mec. J'aurais pas pu traverser ça sans toi. »

Dean sourit. « C'est mon boulot. »

Sam lui souriait avec un amour doux dans les yeux et des sonnettes d'alarme commencèrent à résonner dans le cerveau de Dean, d'énormes klaxons hurlants qui firent disparaître son contentement et le remplacèrent par une profonde terreur. L'intimité de cette journée, les longues heures appuyés l'un contre l'autre avaient abattu les murs que Dean avait passé les derniers jours à construire entre eux et l'éclat dans les beaux yeux bridés de Sam était bien trop familier.

« Je vais nous chercher une bouteille, » proposa Sam, se levant en chancelant et attrapant l'épaule de Dean un moment. « Mec, j'aurais dû manger avant ces bières. »

« Poids plume, » accusa automatiquement Dean, mais la chaleur de la main de Sam sur son épaule le brûlait et le regard de Sam le hantait. Si ça continuait, ça ne pourrait pas être arrêté. Si Dean ne faisait rien, ne disait rien maintenant, alors c'était bon, ils s'engageraient sur cette voie et ils ne pourraient pas revenir en arrière. Toutes ses défenses étaient abaissées à présent, et Sam n'avait pas caché ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait vraiment depuis la Californie.

S'ils retournaient à leur chambre de motel ensemble ce soir, alors le lendemain ils seraient amants.

Et il n'y aurait pas de perte de mémoire sur laquelle rejeter la faute cette fois.

La pensée terrifia Dean, sortit tout le reste de son esprit, fit disparaître l'intoxication de l'alcool de son sang. Toute son envie de s'enivrer était partie, éliminée par la pure panique. Il ne mettrait pas en péril sa relation avec son frère pour céder à la tentation de se noyer dans sa chair consentante et chaleureuse ce soir. Il ne mettrait pas en jeu une vie de fraternité pour l'idée folle que ça pourrait marcher, qu'ils pourraient dépasser cette frontière, briser ce dernier tabou et s'en sortir sans dommage.

Un mouvement près du bar attira son attention. Sam revenait avec une bouteille de tequila et deux verres à shot, et derrière lui entra dans son champ de vision une secousse de cheveux rouge feu et un grand sourire alors que la rousse de l'autre soir lui faisait signe.

Et soudain Dean sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

« J'espère que ça t'ira pour la route, » dit Dean, se levant et se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Sam s'arrêta, les verres sur la table, la bouteille toujours en main. « On va quelque part ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas pour toi, » fit Dean joyeusement, indiquant le bar d'un signe de tête. « Mais je dois m'occuper d'une affaire en cours. »

Sam fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur et jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, et Dean aurait pu dire exactement à quel moment la réalisation le frappa. Le corps de Sam se tendit, sa main se resserra autour de la bouteille, sa main libre tressaillit.

« Dean ? »

« Y a rien de mieux qu'un peu de repos et de relaxation pour relâcher la tension de la journée, » dit Dean, gardant son sourire, ignorant l'air confus de Sam, la façon dont ses joues pâlirent. « Et ça a été une sacré journée. »

« Dean, je pensais, » commença Sam d'une voix rauque, s'interrompant et secouant la tête. « Je pensais que nous – »

« Sammy, » dit Dean calmement, croisant le regard confus de son frère et le regardant bien en face, stoppant les mots de Sam dans sa bouche. « C'est comme ça, ok ? Ce sera toujours comme ça. On était d'accord. Pas vrai ? »

Sam fronça les sourcils, avec de la douleur dans le regard, serrant les dents. « Mais c'était avant. Avant aujourd'hui – »

« Rien n'a changé, » dit Dean clairement. « Il faut juste qu'on traverse ça, tu te souviens ? »

Sam déglutit, baissant les yeux vers la bouteille qu'il tenait toujours comme s'il ne savait plus comment elle avait atterri là. Il la lança et Dean la prit, évitant soigneusement de toucher la main de son frère.

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train de faire ? » gronda Sam à voix basse. « Est-ce qu'on est devenu un peu trop proches aujourd'hui pour ton confort, Dean ? »

Dean garda un visage impassible, prenant le mépris de Sam comme un coup au visage.

« Eh bien fais comme tu le sens, » dit Sam calmement, le muscle de sa mâchoire serrée palpitant. « Dis-toi ce que tu dois te dire. Mais ça ne changera rien. »

C'est la bonne chose à faire, se dit Dean alors que Sam se détournait et traversait la foule pour atteindre la porte. Serrant les dents, il se retourna et alla au bar, souriant pour saluer la rousse alors qu'elle attrapait son épaule pour le rapprocher d'elle, posant soigneusement la bouteille devant eux. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Sam sur sa nuque, mais lorsqu'il eut plaqué un faux sourire sur son visage et lorsqu'il se tourna pour le regarder, Sam était parti, la porte du bar se balançant doucement pour se fermer sur la nuit.

C'est ce qu'il faut, se répéta Dean pendant que la rousse lui disait son nom, se penchait et lui chuchotait quelque chose dans l'oreille, faisait courir ses longs ongles rouges sur son bras habillé de cuir. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux. Sam finira par le comprendre. Quand il se remettra de l'intensité de cette journée, quand les choses redeviendront normales entre nous…

Alors pourquoi avait-il cette douleur dans sa poitrine à présent, pourquoi tout autour de lui se mettait-il à clocher ? La musique était trop bruyante, l'odeur de l'alcool lui donnait le vertige, le parfum de la rousse était trop fort. C'était la bonne chose à faire, la seule chose à faire, pour rester dans les limites, pour préserver leur relation. Alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'impression que c'était bien ?

Où était le bien là-dedans ?

Plus Dean restait là, plus tout, autour de lui, semblait faux et flou, et, bizarrement, plus il était énervé. Sam n'avait pas le droit de le faire se sentir comme ça, pas le droit de rejeter la faute sur lui. Dean se demanda pourquoi c'était lui qui portait ce fardeau, comme il semblait porter tous les fardeaux de sa famille. Pourquoi Sam ne prenait-il pas un peu de responsabilité là-dedans ?

Il était temps et plus que temps qu'il règle ça, une bonne fois pour toutes. Temps que lui et Sam règlent ça.

Sans un mot d'excuse, il se retira des pattes collantes de la rousse et traversa le bar. Il ouvrit la porte et resta sur le seuil, observant la rue sombre.

Derrière lui le bar était en ébullition, la musique jouait à plein volume, les pas étaient lourds, l'odeur de la bière et des spiritueux s'en allant dans la nuit. Dean prenait vie dans de tels endroits, flirtant avec les filles, animant les billards, battant les cartes dans des arrière-salles. Il en avait connu un millier juste comme celui-là et n'avait jamais douté qu'il y en aurait un millier de plus dans son futur, peu importe les imprévus et les morsures de loups-garous.

C'était son passé et son futur, une longue route familière étendue devant lui. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire, c'était de faire entendre raison à son frère et ils pourraient retourner sur la route ensemble, les choses se passant comme elles le devaient.

Il s'avéra que Sam n'était pas allé plus loin que le prochain coin de rue avant de trouver le banc de l'arrêt de bus. Il était assis, la tête en arrière, observant les étoiles, comme ils l'avaient fait quand ils étaient étendus sur la voiture au coucher de soleil.

Voulant en finir pour de bon, Dean parcourut la rue à grands pas et s'arrêta devant Sam, qui baissa les yeux et le fixa d'un air glacial.

« Tu es déterminé à faire ça, pas vrai ? » demanda Dean. « Déterminé à prendre tout ce que nous avons en tant que frères et à le jeter par la fenêtre. »

« Non ! » s'exclama Sam, l'air horrifié par l'accusation.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux bordel, Sam ? Je veux dire, s'il te plaît, dis-moi ce que tu espères accomplir comme ça ? »

« Tu sais ce que je veux, » dit Sam vivement. « Tu le veux aussi. »

« Non, Sam, je le _voulais _aussi. Et, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je n'avais pas toute ma tête à l'époque. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Ça ne peut pas avoir disparu, Dean. Tu n'aimes pas autant quelqu'un pour que tout s'en aille. »

Dean serra les dents. « Ça n'est pas parti, Sam, » dit-il fermement. « Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais pas comme ça. »

« Non, » dit Sam, le visage pâle au clair de lune. « Tu le sens toujours, je le sais. J'ai vu comment tu me regardes, aujourd'hui, toutes ces choses que tu as dites, comment c'était. Tu m'aimes toujours, tu me veux toujours. »

« Tu parles du sexe ? » dit Dean franchement. « Parce que, c'est pas pour me vanter, Sammy, mais du sexe je peux en avoir presque partout. »

Les lèvres de Sam se serrèrent avec colère. « Pas comme c'était cette nuit, » insista-t-il. « Pas comme c'était entre nous. Et n'essaie pas de transformer ça en quelque chose d'insignifiant. Ça n'a pas marché la dernière fois et ça ne marchera pas maintenant. »

Dean grimaça à la mention de la conversation dont Sam parlait, celle où il avait retrouvé la mémoire et où il s'était déchaîné par peur et par douleur. Il avait dit des choses horribles et profondément blessé Sam. Il le blessait à ce moment même, Dean pouvait le voir dans le plissement de son front, dans la manière dont ses grandes mains tremblaient.

Ce fut cette vue qui fit céder Dean, qui fit disparaître sa colère, ramollit ses genoux, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il les fit partir en clignant, s'effondrant sur le banc à côté de son frère. Il ne voulait plus blesser Sam. Il ne voulait plus _être_ blessé.

« Non, » dit-il, luttant pour garder une voix égale. « Ce n'était pas insignifiant. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça. »

« Tu m'as dit aujourd'hui que tu ne le regrettais pas, » lui rappela Sam d'une voix tremblante.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça non plus. »

« Même si c'était vrai ? »

« Ouais, » dit Dean d'un ton morne. « Même si c'était vrai. »

Sam tourna la tête, fronçant les sourcils. « Le nier ne va pas le faire partir, Dean, » dit-il avec intensité.

Dean acquiesça avec lassitude. « Je l'ai remarqué. » Il rendit son regard à son frère, assimilant les cheveux trop longs, sa peau pâle, ses yeux remplis d'inquiétude. Sam n'avait aucune barrière autour de lui, chaque émotion qu'il ressentait se voyait sur son visage. On pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sam ? » redemanda Dean, mais il n'avait aucune colère cette fois.

« Je te l'ai dit, » dit Sam, levant les genoux et se tournant sur le banc pour faire face à son frère. « Je veux que les choses soient comme elles étaient quand tu ne laissais pas le fait qu'on soit frères nous séparer. »

« Ça n'arrivera pas, » dit Dean simplement.

« Ça pourrait, » commença Sam, mais Dean le coupa.

« Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. »

C'était à la fois un écho d'une conversation passée et une arme, et il vit la réplique toucher son but, vit Sam grimacer au souvenir douloureux. Mais ça n'eut pas l'effet qu'il espérait, à la place les yeux de Sam se rétrécirent et il pencha la tête pensivement.

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça ? » dit-il lentement. « Parce que j'ai dit que je partais cette fois-là ? »

« Non, » railla Dean, ébranlé. « Non, » répéta-t-il avec plus de force, niant les mots de Sam, mais son frère était borné, acquiesçant, pensif.

« Tu as peur que je ramasse mes affaires et que je te quitte encore. Peur que si nous sommes des amants ça fasse encore plus mal que si nous étions juste frères. »

« Écoute-toi ! » explosa Dean, sautant sur ses pieds. « Amants ! Est-ce que tu sais à quel point c'est stupide ? »

Mais Sam était tout à fait calme maintenant, son expression alors qu'il secouait la tête montrant qu'il n'allait pas se laisser provoquer. « Ne te voile pas la face, Dean, » dit-il avec certitude. « Nous sommes déjà amants, toi et moi. Nous l'avons été depuis cette nuit, et c'est ce qui te fait flipper à mort. Tu es toujours amoureux de moi. »

Dean tendit la main et attrapa le t-shirt de Sam, le mettant sur ses pieds, ignorant le fait qu'il levait maintenant les yeux vers le visage de l'homme plus grand. « Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi, » gronda-t-il. « Je veux juste que les choses redeviennent comme avant ! »

« Comme quand, Dean ? » dit Sam calmement. « Avant qu'on soit amants ? Avant que je parte pour l'université ? Ou avant que maman ne meure ? »

Dean arrêta de respirer sous le choc, frappé par la douleur. Il relâcha soudainement son emprise et recula, loin du tendre regard compréhensif de son frère.

« Tout change tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? » dit Sam tendrement. « Tout tombe en morceaux. Et on dirait que c'est toujours toi qui es laissé pour compte, à tenir les morceaux, à essayer de les remettre en place. »

Des larmes naquirent dans les yeux de Dean et il sentit à peine les grandes mains de Sam le prendre par les épaules et le guider doucement vers le banc. Elles le tinrent pour le réconforter pendant un moment puis glissèrent sur ses bras et attrapèrent ses mains, les tenant fermement.

« Mais je ne vais nulle part, Dean, » chuchota Sam avec amour. « Je ne te laisserai pas encore derrière moi. Les choses ne peuvent pas redevenir comme elles étaient avant, mais on peut peut-être avancer. Ensemble. Et peut-être que les choses peuvent être encore meilleures ? »

Dean fixa leurs mains liées, regardant sa larme tomber et toucher la peau de Sam, devenant une tache humide.

Il pourrait jurer que Sam avait raison. Dean était profondément effrayé. Donnez-lui un démon à combattre, un fantôme à exorciser, un esprit vengeur à affronter, et il ne connaîtrait pas un seul instant de peur ou d'hésitation. Mais enlevez-lui son père ou Sammy et il redevenait un enfant qui a peur du noir, qui s'accroche à ses couvertures comme si elles le protégeraient de toute la douleur qu'il ressentirait en les perdant.

Et c'est la raison pour laquelle il avait combattu ça aussi fortement.

« Dean, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque. « Ne pleure pas, s'il te plaît. Ça me déchire de te voir souffrir comme ça. »

Et Dean se rendit compte que leurs mains liées étaient trempées par ses larmes, et il sentit la pression rassurante du front de Sam contre le sien, respira son souffle réconfortant.

« L'amour ne devrait pas faire mal comme ça, » dit Sam d'une voix brisée. « Je suis désolé, Dean. Je suis désolé. »

Dean ne put supporter la douleur qu'il entendait dans la voix de Sam et il tenta de trouver la force de parler, même si en vérité il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait dire. Mais Sam le devança, se retirant et posant un doux baiser sur son front.

« Dean ? » murmura-t-il. « Si sincèrement tu ne veux pas ça… » Sam prit une profonde inspiration, sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant doucement. « Si tu ne veux pas ça alors je ferai ce que tu veux que je fasse. J'essaierai d'en finir et je ferai de mon mieux pour t'aimer à nouveau seulement comme un frère. »

Dean cligna lourdement des paupières, levant prudemment les yeux vers Sam.

« Mais tu dois me dire, Dean. Tu dois me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Et ça doit être vrai, mec, pas une façade à la con. » Sam se mordit la lèvre, un froncement peiné traversant son visage. « Si tu peux faire ça je promets… je promets de laisser tomber. »

« Et tu ne partiras pas ? » dit Dean d'une voix enrouée.

Sam baissa les yeux, ses yeux se fermement brièvement, puis il les releva, regardant ouvertement Dean dans les yeux. « Non, » dit-il doucement. « Je ne te quitterai pas. »

« Je… je peux pas faire ça, Sam, » fit Dean d'une voix rauque. « J'ai déjà tellement besoin de toi, je compte tellement sur toi. » Dean secoua la tête frénétiquement. « J'ai peur que si je t'aime plus… »

« Tu crois que je n'ai pas peur ? » dit Sam avec désespoir. « J'étais amoureux de Jessica, Dean. Elle était mon avenir. La perdre m'a presque tué. Te perdre me tuerait. »

Soudain, ce fut trop, le regard intense de Sam fixé sur lui, la chaleur de ses mains. Il ne pouvait pas supporter la pression, pas un instant de plus. Il pouvait à peine maîtriser ses propres émotions, il ne pouvait pas gérer aussi celles de Sam.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-il, se levant et s'éloignant du banc, hors de la présence de Sam et de ses besoins.

« Dean, » appela Sam, son long bras tendu vers lui, mais Dean s'éloignait.

« Je suis désolé, » répéta-t-il. « Je ne peux pas supporter ça, Sam, c'est trop. Non ! » dit-il lorsque Sam se leva et fit un pas dans sa direction. « Ne me suis pas. Tu ne peux pas comprendre et me laisser ? »

Il ne resta pas pour voir la douleur sur le visage de Sam, mais il ne courut pas non plus. Il se retourna, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla. Et Sam ne le suivit pas.

* * *

Marcher faisait du bien et pendant un moment il se contenta de se promener à pas lents, les mains dans les poches, la tête baissée, se repassant la dernière semaine dans la tête.

Sam avait raison, admit-il à nouveau. Il avait mis le doigt dessus. Dean avait peur, peur de perdre encore Sam, peur de l'aimer plus qu'il ne l'aimait déjà. Peur que la prochaine fois qu'il le perdrait ça puisse le détruire.

Dans toute sa vie sa seule certitude avait été Sam, et même ça lui avait été enlevé. Rien n'était aussi douloureux.

Dans une vie où Dean n'avait jamais su d'un jour sur l'autre où il se coucherait la nuit suivante. Avec un père dont l'amour et l'approbation étaient donnés ou retirés selon des critères incroyablement exigeants. Dans un monde où sa mère lui avait été volée par le feu dans l'endroit qui aurait dû être le plus sûr.

Sam avait été sa seule constante. La compagnie de Sam, son amour, sa compréhension – parce que qui d'autre pourrait comprendre cette vie étrange qu'ils menaient à part Sam ?

Et maintenant Sam le voulait tout entier.

_« Je ne te laisserai pas encore derrière moi. »_

« Ouais, Sam. Bien sûr. »

_« Tout change tout le temps, n'est-ce pas ? Tout tombe en morceaux. »_

« Ne m'en parle pas. Et peut-être que je suis celui qui ramasse les morceaux, mais qui d'autre le fera au juste ? Tu étais trop petit et papa était trop concentré sur sa vengeance. Et quand j'ai enfin compris que je pouvais compter sur toi en tant qu'allié tu étais parti, et quand tu es revenu tu étais comme lui. Tu ne serais même pas resté avec moi s'il n'y avait pas ça. »

_« Les choses ne peuvent pas redevenir comme elles étaient avant. »_

Non, pas comme aucun des avant. Tout changeait encore et toujours et il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ça.

Mais…

Mais peut-être…

Dean s'arrêta au milieu du trottoir, regardant ses bottes. Mais peut-être que s'il n'avait pas autant essayé de garder les choses comme elles étaient… Quand n'importe quel idiot aurait pu voir que papa et Sam ne pouvaient plus continuer comme ça. S'il n'avait pas autant essayé de les garder ensemble, peut-être qu'ils ne se seraient pas autant déchirés.

Il avait perdu Sammy tout ce temps parce qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Ne voulait pas changer. Et maintenant il le repoussait parce qu'il avait trop peur du changement.

_« La perdre m'a presque tué. Te perdre me tuerait. »_

Alors Dean se souvint. Deux balles en argent…

* * *

Sam était là où il l'avait laissé, toujours assis sur le banc d'arrêt de bus, les coudes appuyés sur les genoux, les épaules affaissées. Même lorsque Dean le regarda, il reposait sa tête dans ses mains, se frottant les yeux avec ses paumes. Dean marcha lentement jusqu'au banc et s'arrêta devant lui. Son frère renifla et leva les yeux. Ces derniers étaient gonflés et brillants de larmes…

« Bon sang, Sam, » soupira Dean, levant une main et la posant doucement sur les mèches brunes. Les mains de Sam cherchèrent aveuglément ses hanches et il attira Dean à lui, sa tête reposant lourdement contre le ventre de son frère, son souffle chaud et ses larmes contre sa chemise.

« On fait une sacrée pair, pas vrai ? » remarqua Dean avec un rire d'autodérision.

« Je suis désolé, » marmonna Sam, et Dean fit passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux doux et chauds, comme il le faisait quand Sam avait deux ans et l'appelait Din. Il resta là une longue minute, se sentant enfin à sa place. Puis il se retira un peu et s'assit, appuyant doucement la tête de Sam contre son épaule. Deux paires de jambes s'étirèrent et les deux frères restèrent assis, la tête de Sam lourde contre lui, la main de Dean toujours enchevêtrée dans les douces boucles ombrées.

« Eh bien, tu nous as mis dans un beau pétrin, » fit Dean d'un ton résigné.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir autant insisté. Je voulais aller plus doucement, vraiment. »

« On dirait que tu avais planifié une vraie campagne, Sammy, » dit Dean avec légèreté. « Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre chance, pas vrai ? »

Sam se retira et le regarda avec sincérité. « Ce n'était pas comme ça, Dean, je te jure. Je comprenais pourquoi tu te retenais, et je t'aimais encore plus pour ça. »

Le cœur de Dean fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il secoua la tête devant sa propre sensiblerie.

« Je savais que tu essayais seulement de nous protéger, » continua Sam avec solennité. « Et j'étais prêt à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait. Et puis aujourd'hui, » il s'interrompit, un petit sourire passant sur son visage. « Aujourd'hui, c'était juste ce que je voulais. Cette intimité. N'avoir qu'à tendre la main pour t'atteindre. »

« J'ai toujours été là, Sam, » lui rappela Dean, mais il sourit un peu, pour montrer qu'il comprenait. Cette journée était encore fraîche dans son esprit également, toute cette proximité et cette intimité. Il devait admettre qu'avant qu'ils ne deviennent… amants ça n'aurait pas été comme ça. Lui et Sam auraient probablement passé la journée chacun dans son coin, à nourrir leur douleur et leur peur.

« Je pensais pouvoir attendre autant qu'il le faudrait, » dit Sam lentement. « Et voilà que ce soir tu t'en vas avec cette rousse remuante. »

« Je préfère le terme sculpturale, » dit Dean d'un ton digne, puis il gémit lorsque Sam lui frappa le bras. « Hé ! »

« Tu es vraiment un enfoiré, tu sais ça ? »

« Ça fait mal, » se plaignit Dean. « Et je voulais l'être. J'essayais de te repousser. »

« Ben tu ne l'as pas fait, » dit Sam franchement. « Tu m'as juste fait un mal de chien. »

« Bienvenue au club, » dit Dean sarcastiquement.

Sam grogna pour montrer son accord et se détendit. Ils restèrent assis un moment alors que la lune traversait le ciel au-dessus d'eux.

« Tu sais que si on fait ça, » dit Dean lentement. « Tout change. »

« Encore, » lui rappela Sam avec un demi-sourire.

« Ouais, » convint Dean avec humour. « Encore. Et peut-être que la première fois il nous suffisait de nous jeter à l'eau et il y avait des arcs-en-ciel et des papillons, mais ça ne peut pas marcher comme ça maintenant. »

« On peut aller lentement, » se dépêcha de le rassurer Sam. « Prendre notre temps. »

« Et le sexe, mec, » dit Dean, levant une épaule. « Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr pour ça. Ce serait juste trop bizarre, tu vois ? Se chauffer et s'exciter maintenant. »

« Comme je disais, il n'y a pas le feu. C'est pas comme si c'était qu'une histoire de sexe de toute façon. »

Dean le regarda et Sam pouffa.

« Allez, mec, c'est pas moi qui pense avec ma bite dans cette relation. »

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que tous ces regards que tu m'as lancé n'étaient pas sexuels, » accusa Dean, mais le serrement dans sa poitrine était parti. Et tout ça commençait à le faire se sentir… à l'aise…

Sam avait l'air tout aussi heureux, sa peau prenant des couleurs, ses yeux plus brillants. « Je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas de bons souvenirs de cette nuit, » admit-il. « Et du lendemain. Mais je serai heureux si je peux juste être libre de tendre la main vers toi, » dit-il, puis il mit sa menace à exécution et attrapa Dean par le cou pour l'attirer vers lui.

« Hé, c'est un lieu public ici, » protesta Dean, mais il se laissa quand même faire.

« Et si je peux te faire des câlins, » murmura Sam, tournant la tête et frottant son nez contre le cou de Dean, faisant s'éloigner son frère aîné, qui eut un petit rire.

« Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Et peut-être te donner un petit bisou de temps en temps, » chuchota Sam sa tête plongea et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dean, et toute pensée cohérente disparut. Dean s'immobilisa, sentant la chaleur mobile des lèvres de Sam sur les siennes, et la pression possessive des grandes mains de Sam qui montèrent et lui prirent la joue.

Sam se retira et Dean cligna des yeux, ces derniers étant encore écarquillés par le choc.

« Ok, » dit-il, puis il s'interrompit en voyant que sa voix n'était plus qu'un couinement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ok, » répéta-t-il. « Peut-être que le sexe ne va pas être un problème. »

Sam sourit, et si ce sourire avait été suffisant Dean aurait été tenté de lui rendre ce coup au bras avec les intérêts. Mais au lieu de cela, ce sourire était tendre, heureux et si plein d'amour qu'il ne put que fermer les yeux et se pencher en avant, voulant sentir et faire l'expérience de tout ce que ses yeux lui disaient.

Sam accepta volontiers.

* * *

Le trajet de retour au motel fut étonnamment agréable. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, leurs épaules se heurtant de temps en temps. Au dernier pâté de maisons, Sam passa son bras autour des épaules de Dean et ils poursuivirent leur chemin, à l'aise. Un camion passa et ses occupants les hélèrent et les sifflèrent, et d'un seul mouvement les Winchester levèrent le bras pour leur faire des doigts d'honneur.

« Crétins, » marmonna Dean.

« Ignore-les, » dit Sam d'un ton désinvolte, ouvrant la porte et suivant Dean à l'intérieur.

« Autant s'y habituer, » dit Dean avec pragmatisme, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Ils n'auraient jamais leur place ailleurs que l'un avec l'autre de toute façon. Il jeta ses clés et son portefeuille sur la table, enlevant sa veste et la lâchant sur une chaise. Sam jeta sa propre veste par-dessus la sienne puis resta debout au milieu de la pièce alors que Dean s'asseyait au bout du lit et enlevait ses bottes.

Dean arqua un sourcil dans sa direction. « Mal à l'aise ? »

« Peut-être un peu, » admit Sam, enlevant ses baskets. « Mais tout va bien. On y va lentement, pas vrai ? » Il s'assit sur son propre lit.

Dean posa ses jambes sur les couvertures et s'installa contre la tête de lit. « Je t'avais dit que ça allait être une longue journée. »

Sam soupira profondément. « Tu n'avais pas tort. » Il leva les yeux, remettant nonchalamment ses cheveux en arrière avec ses longs doigts. « Ça va ? »

« Ouais, » fit Dean doucement, et c'était vrai. Ça avait été une sacrée bataille, et il avait été sûr de se battre pour les bonnes raisons. Mais aucune ne semblait vraiment aussi importante maintenant. Cette douleur qu'il portait depuis des jours était partie, et Sam était près de lui, et il avait l'air si jeune et heureux, les yeux si pleins d'espoir.

Est-ce qu'ils avaient un avenir ? Eh bien, en avaient-ils déjà eu un ? Le travail qu'ils faisaient, la vie qu'ils menaient. L'un ou l'autre pouvait s'en aller à tout moment. Aujourd'hui aurait pu être leur dernier jour à vivre, si ce loup-garou avait été juste un peu plus rapide, leurs tirs un peu plus lents.

Cette pensée fut douloureuse et Dean regretta soudain leur proximité sur le banc. « Tu viens ? » invita-t-il, tendant un bras.

Sam posa un genou sur le lit et rampa, s'asseyant à côté de son frère et le regardant. « Je croyais qu'on y allait doucement ? »

Dean s'étira et s'accrocha à la nuque de Sam, le rapprochant de lui et posant sa tête sur son épaule. C'était un écho de la manière dont ils avaient passé la soirée, mais maintenant Sam n'était pas chaud et somnolent contre lui, son corps était tendu, sa large main posée sur le cœur de Dean comme pour mesurer ses battements.

Sam inclina la tête et leva les yeux vers son frère, l'air un peu inquiet à présent, et Dean sourit, se jetant à l'eau. « Je t'aime, » dit-il, et les yeux de Sam se remplirent de larmes qui débordèrent. Et, aussi doux qu'un chaton, Dean les ramassa avec sa langue et avala le sel chaud. C'était aussi bon que dans son souvenir.

Il leva la main et attrapa une joue lisse, essuyant l'humidité restante. « Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, » implora-t-il, ayant tout à coup besoin de l'entendre.

« Je t'aime, » dit Sam instantanément, le cœur d ans les yeux.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimeras toujours, » exigea Dean.

Maintenant Sam levait la main et attrapait le visage de Dean, et Dean se pencha dans sa chaleur et dans sa force solide et masculine.

« Je t'aimerai toujours, » dit Sam avec intensité, puis ses lèvres trouvèrent celles de Dean et il l'embrassa sauvagement, profondément, le poussant sur le lit, sa vaste poitrine et ses larges épaules le pressant.

Et Dean répondit au baiser avec autant d'intensité, alors que le besoin explosait en lui. Il agrippa avec force la nuque de Sam, se tordant sous le baiser violent, participant au râpement sensuel des langues, rejetant sa tête en arrière pour reprendre son souffle puis s'engouffrant à nouveau dans l'assaut.

Finalement, finalement les lèvres de Sam se calmèrent contre les siennes, la violente poigne de ses mains s'adoucit, se transforma en caresses, en soupirs de plaisir contre la peau de Dean. Sam leva la tête, les lèvres enflées et meurtries, le souffle erratique. Il ouvrit les yeux et ils clignèrent avec ahurissement.

« Dean ? » murmura-t-il, et Dean cligna également des yeux, n'étant pas surpris de les trouver humides et d'avoir les paupières lourdes. Il se sentit étrangement timide sous le regard possessif des yeux noisette, mais il lutta contre ce sentiment, se disant qu'il devait sûrement être en train de perdre lorsque du sang chaud lui monta aux joues, et Sam prit une profonde inspiration contre sa poitrine.

« Tu sais, » dit Sam tranquillement, pendant que le petit mouvement se répercutait jusqu'au plus profond de Dean. « Puisqu'on a décidé d'y aller lentement et tout, il y a cette petite chose que j'ai eu envie de faire toute la semaine. »

Dean haussa un sourcil avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Les yeux de Sam se fixèrent sur un point et il hocha lentement la tête. « J'ai envie d'embrasser chacune de tes taches de rousseur. »

« Je n'ai pas de taches de rousseur, » fit Dean d'un air absent. L'une des grandes mains de Sam était en train de défaire les boutons de sa chemise et c'était incroyablement distrayant.

« Je pense que je vais commencer ici, » dit Sam, déposant un baiser chaud sous l'un de ses yeux. Dean plissa les yeux et rit.

« Je n'ai _pas_ de taches de rousseur, » insista-t-il alors que cette bouche parcourait l'arête de son nez jusqu'à sa pommette. « C'est juste comme ça que je bronze. »

Sam leva la tête pour le regarder, et Dean en vint à se demander comment ça se faisait que son petit frère avait pris le siège conducteur, et à quel moment il avait perdu le contrôle de cette situation. Mais à présent, le regard intense de Sam se reportait sur le torse de Dean, et il écarta les bords de la chemise, regardant avec attention la chair exposée de son frère.

« Des taches de rousseur, » dit-il avec satisfaction, sa bouche se déposant sur une épaule alors que Dean se tortillait, essayant vraiment de ne pas rire sous l'assaut.

« Sam, » dit-il, gigotant alors que la bouche de Sam passait sur sa clavicule. « Hé ! » glapit-il alors que les dents blanches le mordillaient gentiment. « C'est tellement, oh, hé, attends une minute. »

Les lèvres de Sam trouvèrent un mamelon et pendant un instant, sa langue chaude et humide passa autour. Dean était sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais été excité par le fait de se faire toucher les mamelons, lorsque Sam engloutit son mamelon rose et commença à lui faire l'amour.

À ce moment-là, tout ce que Dean allait dire de cohérent s'échappa de son cerveau et il leva les yeux au plafond, son dos s'arquant sur le lit.

« Bon sang, » réussit-il à dire alors que Sam soufflait doucement sur le mamelon enflé avant de reporter son attention sur l'autre côté.

Dean était dur maintenant, plus dur qu'il ne se rappelait l'avoir jamais été, se répandant inconfortablement dans son pantalon, et il s'appuyait sans réfléchir contre la pression de Sam qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, reposait à présent entre ses jambes.

Et il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'une bouche, de la bouche de _Sam_ lui faisant ça, ce n'était pas simplement la chaleur, la dureté, savoir qu'il était sur le point d'éjaculer dans son pantalon pour la première fois depuis ses quatorze ans.

C'était la pure et incroyable intimité avec laquelle Sam tétait son mamelon comme ça. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent, il avait eu la langue de Sam dans la bouche, il avait caressé le corps de Sam, était resté allongé entre les cuisses fines de Sam et avait frotté leurs membres l'un contre l'autre.

Et pourtant tout ça était insignifiant face à cet acte d'amour, les larges mains de Sam tenant sa cage thoracique, la chemise de Dean se pliant sous lui alors que son corps se soulevait. Les lèvres de Sam le mordillant gentiment, sa langue lapant et caressant. La dureté de Sam répondant au besoin de Dean alors qu'il se soulevait et que Sam suçait avec force.

Et alors Dean le fit, il jouit, sans même que Sam le touche à cet endroit, et c'était infini, intime, et Sam l'embrassa encore, mêlant son souffle au sien et chuchotant.

« Je t'aimerai toujours. »

* * *

« Mec, » soupira Dean de longues minutes plus tard, lorsque son souffle lui revint. « Tu sais à quel point c'est inconfortable de jouir dans ton caleçon ? »

Sam leva la tête et regarda son propre corps avant de hausser un sourcil en direction de Dean. « Apparemment. »

« Mec, toi aussi ? » Dean se roula sur le côté et étudia Sam, qui était allongé à côté de lui, sa large poitrine se soulevant et redescendant encore rapidement. « Je me sens mieux du coup. »

« C'était bien la peine de dire qu'on irait doucement, » dit Sam d'un air piteux.

« Bah, c'était surtout du bécotage, » souligna Dean. « Et des frottements. C'est pas de notre faute si ça a dérapé. »

« Ouais, » convint Sam. « Tu crois qu'on dépassera le _frottage _[ndt : expression en français dans le texte, d'où la conversation qui suit] un jour ? »

« Le _frottage_ ? » répéta Dean. « Je croyais que c'était du fromage ? »

Sam explosa de rire et Dean lui tapa le bras.

« Ferme-la. »

« C'est quand tu jouis après t'être frotté contre l'autre, imbécile, » dit Sam avec affection, sa main passant sous son t-shirt pour gratter paresseusement son ventre. Dean suivit le mouvement, essayant de rester concentré sur la conversation.

« Quel genre de trucs tu as appris à cette université, Sammy ? »

Sam tenta un regard mystérieux, les yeux plissés et le regard sensuel, et voilà que ça fonctionnait et que Dean redevenait excité. Ce qui ne fit que lui rappeler l'humidité qui refroidissait rapidement dans son caleçon.

« J'ai besoin d'enlever ça. »

« Ouais. »

Ils se levèrent de leurs côtés respectifs du lit, enlevant leurs jeans et leurs caleçons, essuyant leurs ventres et leurs parties collantes avec leurs sous-vêtements. Puis ils restèrent là, se regardant.

« C'est toujours bizarre, » déclara Sam.

« Pff, » dit Dean, remontant sur le lit. « Ne m'en parle pas. Mec, ne prends pas la grosse tête, mais je n'ai jamais autant joui de ma vie. »

« C'est pas ma tête qui enfle, » dit Sam alors qu'il le rejoignait sur le lit, et Dean sentit ses sourcils se hausser jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrent la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Me-ec, » dit-il, impressionné malgré lui. « Je ne t'ai jamais vu dur avant. »

Sam se prit et Dean réprima un gémissement en voyant la grande main de son frère autour de son membre.

« À moitié dur, » se vanta Sam, et Dean attrapa un coussin et le frappa au visage juste pour le principe. L'instant d'après, ils se débattaient et rigolaient comme des adolescents, et Dean fut au-dessus, enfourchant Sam et faisant la connaissance des parties de Sam d'une nouvelle manière alors qu'elles étaient appuyées contre lui.

« Voilà ce que je veux voir, » dit Dean avec satisfaction. « Le dessus, voilà ma place. »

Sam s'allongea et plia ses bras sous sa tête. « À ton tour de faire tout le boulot, » invita-t-il généreusement.

Dean eut un sourire satisfait devant l'expression suffisante de Sam. « Je te préviens, Sammy, » dit-il d'un ton joueur. « J'ai des années de bisexualité réprimée à rattraper. »

Le sourire suffisant de Sam fut remplacé par de la pure excitation. « Vas-y. »

* * *

Dans l'obscurité qui précédait l'aube, la chambre était éclairée par les lettres rouges de l'horloge digitale, et par les lampadaires à l'extérieur à travers les rideaux usés. Les deux frères étaient allongés enlacés, le matelas de travers à sa base, les draps formaient un tas sur le sol, et l'air était rempli par l'odeur du sexe.

« Qu'est-ce qui arrivera demain ? » dit Sam d'un ton endormi, la tête sur l'épaule de Dean.

« On trouve une autre affaire, » dit Dean, le bras plié, caressant les boucles d'un air absent. « On monte dans la voiture et on se tire, comme toujours. »

« Tu as encore peur ? »

« Nan, » dit Dean, pas tout à fait honnête. « J'imagine qu'à un certain moment, après avoir sauté d'une falaise, un gars doit se rendre compte qu'il ne peut pas changer d'avis. »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que ton romantisme avait besoin d'être perfectionné ? » fit Sam avec exaspération. « Sérieusement, mec. »

Dean grimaça. « T'es vraiment une fille parfois. » Il se tordit alors que Sam pinçait son biceps avec espièglerie. « Non, sérieusement, Sammy. Je ne sais pas où cette route va nous mener. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir. Du moment qu'on y est ensemble. »

« Où qu'elle mène ? » demanda doucement Sam, et Dean hocha la tête en guise de promesse.

« Où qu'elle mène. »

Sam soupira de contentement et reposa sa tête.

« Je peux vivre comme ça. »

**FIN**

* * *

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont lu cette traduction! Il existe une suite, mais je ne prévois pas de la traduire, en tout cas pas pour le moment, donc si ça intéresse quelqu'un de prendre la relève il n'y a aucun problème. A bientôt!


End file.
